In Our Dreams (Season 5, Episode 5)
by bionic4ever
Summary: (Season 5, Episode 5) Anna's treachery reaches a new low as Jaime is forced to choose between life and death. Will the beloved figures she and Steve are seeing 'in their dreams' be of any help? Thank you to down30 and all the members of The Bionic Project. Stop by my profile for a link and visit us today!
1. Prologue

**In Our Dreams** - Season 5, Episode 5

Prologue

Becca woke before the sun (as was her normal schedule), crying for her bottle. ''Got it, Sweetheart,'' Steve told Jaime gently, reaching for the baby and ringing for the nurse as he did, so a warmed bottle could be quickly prepared. He sang softly to her...and Jaime hummed along in perfect harmony.

What Steve didn't notice - and Jaime didn't either, until after it had happened - was that her left hand had _moved_, just ever-so-slightly, but it had _**moved**_ in response to her daughter's cry! When what had just happened hit her, she was stunned...and tears formed in her eyes. Steve saw this and misinterpreted it to mean his wife was upset that she was unable to tend to the baby.

''It's alright,'' he soothed. ''I've got her; and she's happy just to see her Mama here next to us - aren't you, Peanut?''

Jaime wasn't sure what to say - or if she even wanted to say anything. In true 'Jaime fashion', she decided surprising him (and everyone) later would be a great option. Once the nurse had brought the bottle and Steve was preoccupied with feeding their daughter, with her arm still under the blanket, Jaime tried again. _YES!_ Her fingers moved! Okay, so it was only her fingers this second try (and not her whole hand) - but she was no longer completely paralyzed!

She waited almost-patiently until Michael, Rudy, Doctor Corinth and (of course) Mark made their first visit of the day...and then Jaime broke into a huge grin. When Steve pulled back the blanket in preparation for Michael and Rudy's exam, Jaime crowed triumphantly. ''_Look! Watch this!_'' First, she wriggled her fingers and then (surprising even herself) she raised her whole wrist from the mattress and made a happy little waving motion. Her arm remained motionless but she had sent the entire room of men into jubilant celebration. Steve, who by now had finished feeding Becca, changed her and laid her back in his crib, embraced his wife with happy tears on his own cheek that matched hers. The doctors let out a near-unison cheer and Jaime responded by once again wriggling her fingers for them. This time, the wrist remained still but they had all seen it; it was a wonderful, unexpected start to their day!

From somewhere in the far, unreachable distance, Ann Sommers was smiling.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the next few days, Jaime worked harder than she'd probably ever worked in her life, for Steve, for Becca, for herself (of course)...and for _her mother_, who was appearing to Jaime in her dreams, urging her on and encouraging her when things felt especially tough. Jaime wanted to talk to Mark about this - was it something that in any way even approached 'normal'? - but she was afraid he'd send her straight down to the Second Floor and lock her in a rubber room!

At first, the dreams had frightened her terribly. Was she 'dying' - again? Was she just plain crazy? Now, they had more of a calming effect, like a mother's embrace (which, in truth, was what they were), but she Jaime was still afraid to talk about them with anyone...even Steve. What she didn't realize was that her husband was sharing some of the same dreams...

''_Help her, Steve; she needs you badly right now,_'' was the recurring message for Steve.

''I will. I mean...I want to. Just please tell me how to do that!''

''_Just __love__ her - as I know you do - and the rest will come to you in time._'' Her image was beginning to fade...

''Ann, wait, please!'' Steve called (in his dream). ''What will come in time? **_How_** do I help her?''

Ann was gone...and Steve woke with a start; the dream was over.

* * *

''I DON'T WANT TO!'' There were days/times when Jaime rebelled, in spite of her mother's encouragement (or her own wishful thinking in her dreams...whichever it truly was). ''LEAVE. ME. ALONE!''

She had not yet been able to move her bionic limbs, but her left arm was doing better every day...when she felt like cooperating, that is. Jaime could consistently raise and turn her wrist, wriggled her fingers almost at will and was even able - with concentration and great effort - to raise her left arm off the bed and hold it there for several seconds at a time. For everyone who witnessed this, it was a true triumph. Privately though, her doctors knew that it wasn't nearly enough; not yet. She'd suffered a terrible setback after her latest round of surgery, most likely due to the brain bleed. Still, Jaime was making steady progress, willingly cooperating (for the most part, anyway) with whatever therapy and tests they sent her way.

Today, though, she simply didn't feel like it. Her mouth had twisted into the old familiar Jaime-pout and when the doctors (and even Mark) tried to offer encouragement, she was having NONE of it!

''Can't,'' she announced, alarming them by seeming to revert back to the partial sentences she'd used during the first days following surgery. ''Tired.''

Steve leaned over and tenderly kissed her forehead. ''I know you're frustrated, Sweetheart,'' he began gently.

''Frustrated?'' Jaime groused at him (not caring that they had four doctors witnessing the exchange). ''Wrong. I'm not frustrated, Steve. I am done. DONE. This is too much - and all to raise one damn arm off the bed? Well, whoopee!''

''Jaime...'' Steve said softly...''Remember Becca's here.'' As if to emphasize Steve's point, the baby (who had been sound asleep before her mother's tirade) began to cry. ''And...think of your mother,'' he concluded, not really realizing what he was saying as he reached for their daughter.

''Steve!'' Jaime exclaimed (at least _some_ of her anger forgotten). ''You...you're seeing her too?''

Mark Conrad stepped closer to the beds. ''This sounds like something we should talk about - and we _will_ - as soon as you've finished morning Physical Therapy,'' he promised.

''Moving one hand?'' Jaime complained (in very un-Jaime-like fashion). ''I'm done with that.''

''Not quite,'' Michael told her. ''You've made a lot of progress. This morning, I'd like to try something new. I want you to close your eyes and then move your _right_ hand for me. Just like when you first became bionic; don't think about it - just move the fingers...and then the hand.''

''No.''

''Young Lady...'' Rudy scolded.

''Please, Sweetheart,'' Steve whispered. ''Try it...for me?''

Jaime sighed...and closed her eyes. Every man in the room watched as her entire right arm - not just the hand - began to move. ''Now freeze,'' Michael told her, while her arm was still several inches off the bed ''and take a look.''

Jaime's mouth dropped open in happy surprise. ''Can I try my feet now?'' she asked eagerly.

Rudy patted her shoulder. ''Let's not push it, Honey.'' While he didn't want to discourage her, Jaime had just made remarkable progress. If she failed at what she wanted to try, it might ruin her newly-raised spirits. Except...

''HA!'' she said, almost defiantly. ''Look!'' Her toes were wiggling, first one foot and then the other - then both together. ''Told ya I could do it!''

No one dared point out that just a few minutes earlier, she'd been telling them all to get lost! This was HUGE - and they all knew it, especially Jaime.

''Now I think you should rest a bit,'' Michael suggested. ''That was a lot for one morning. Maybe this afternoon we'll get you out running the track,'' he kidded with a smile.

Jaime smiled back as all of the doctors offered hearty congratulations and then left one by one...except Mark, who pulled up a chair. ''Now let's talk about your mother,'' he began.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''Let's raise your head up, just a bit,'' Mark told Jaime, pressing the button and raising her up slowly to the semi-sitting position Michael was now allowing her. ''You might feel more comfortable talking that way than flat on your back.''

Steve and Jaime looked at each other, neither one willing (or able) to begin _this_ particular conversation. They simply didn't know how. Mark did his best to put them at ease. ''Kind of sounds like I'm reverting to standard 'shrink-talk', doesn't it, when I say _let's talk about your mother_...but I think there's something else there right now and it's something you _both_ need to talk about. I can hazard a guess...but I'd rather hear it from you.''

Jaime and Steve both suddenly found the blankets that covered them to be extremely interesting. They had no idea what to say...or how to say it.

''Okay,'' Mark continued, ''I'll guess then. Jaime...you 'saw' her when you flat-lined, didn't you? Or at the very least, you thought you did.''

''I...um...would that mean I was..._crazy_?'' Jaime asked cautiously.

''Of course not. There are all sorts of fancy psychological terms for this experience - but we won't go into that. Some would also attribute it to lack of oxygen to the brain when a person 'dies' and then returns to life -''

''What do you believe, Doc?'' Steve wondered.

''That's really immaterial. What we need to talk about is what Jaime experienced - or, judging from what you said, Steve - what you _both_ experienced. Jaime, your mother passed away when you were still quite young -''

''Sixteen,'' she told him, nodding.

''You _needed_ to see her while undergoing what must have been a terrifying experience,'' Mark explained, ''and so you did.''

''I didn't...see her...'' Jaime said with great difficulty. ''I...I heard her. She was...singing to me.''

Mark nodded. ''At the risk of sounding like a 'shrink' - which I know you both aren't fond of - please go on.''

''She was singing...a lullaby. The same one...that I sing...to Becca...'' Jaime offered. ''And it was SO dark. I...I'd always thought there was supposed to be...a bright tunnel...light...and the other time I...um...died...there _was_. But this time, it was...just so dark. And then...Steve was there; he was...holding my hand. And we heard...Becca crying.''

Mark turned to Steve. ''Could you hear Ann Sommers too?'' he asked.

''Yes. I heard her singing. It seemed like Jaime was being pulled toward the sound - and then when Becca started crying, or when we thought we heard her crying - I tried to pull Jaime back...''

''Because your daughter needed you,'' Mark summarized.

''Exactly. And then Jaime let go of my hand. She was going toward her mother anyway. It...well, it scared me senseless, Doc, because I knew what it meant, even while it was happening.''

''It must have been horrible - for both of you,'' Mark guessed.

''Not really,'' Jaime admitted. ''Is that...bad? I just wanted...to hug my mom again...''

''Of course you did. But you let Steve bring you back anyhow; you did the right thing in the end.''

''Except...there's more,'' Jaime told him. ''I...I've been dreaming about her, ever since. And she...my mom...she told me it was 'my time'...that I was _supposed_ to die that day. And she sang...because she didn't want me to be scared.''

''Are you scared now, talking about it?'' Mark asked.

''Well...scared you might...lock me away...''

''Of course I won't,'' Mark assured her. ''And now that you've told me about it - and since you asked - I'll tell you that I believe these sorts of encounters are not only possible but very, very real. And very important. Maybe it really was your time to go - but you're still here. How do you feel about that?''

Jaime pursed her lips, giving his question some thought before she finally answered. ''Confused.''

''Which is perfectly normal. Just know that you're still here for a reason. That reason may not be obvious now, but I fully believe that it will be...some day.''

''Doc, I've been dreaming about her too,'' Steve said quietly.

''And?''

''And she tells me to take good care of Jaime - to love her - and says she already knows that I do,'' Steve completed.

''And there you have it. She came to both of you for a reason. Accept that - and treasure it. It's very important...and very rare.''

* * *

Jaime continued to fight as hard as she was able for her own recovery, strengthened now not only by her mother's comforting words but by what Mark had told her, as well. When Rudy, Michael and Doctor Corinth gently told her it was time to stop and rest, she often kept trying anyhow, as soon as they were gone. Steve knew better than to try and stop her. Within a few days of their talk with Mark about Jaime's mother, Jaime was able to hold her daughter in her arms again - very, very carefully and with some tactful help from Steve - but she was especially overjoyed at this development. It became their habit for Jaime to hold Becca (propped with pillows for safety) while Steve fed her and then they both sang the child to sleep...with _any_ lullaby except ''Too-ra Loo-ra Loo-ra''! While the melody was still quite comforting for Jaime, it also gave her goosebumps...and there were plenty of other songs they could sing together...for now.

She would most often cease her efforts at even more movement when her doctors instructed that she do so...but her determination to reclaim her 'normal' life over-rode their gentle suggestions and almost forced her (in her own mind, at least) to keep going, keep trying.

''Is she always this stubborn?'' Corinth wondered aloud one day as they passed her room and caught sight of Jaime not exactly resting.

''Jaime? Stubborn?'' Rudy chuckled. ''You haven't seen anything yet!''


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Now that they believed she was really there, Ann began appearing regularly to both Jaime and Steve in their dreams. It was as though she had something _urgent_ to tell them...but wasn't (for whatever reason) allowed to say exactly what that was.

''_Jaime must get stronger_'', Ann told Steve (in his next dream), _''and I see that you're helping her do that, by having her assist with the baby. This is good. She must also cooperate with her doctors - every day, and not just when she feels like it_.''

''That's not exactly easy,'' Steve explained. ''She can be a little...well...stubborn.''

''_Yes; I know this. But it is very important, so please keep encouraging her. She __must__ listen to her doctors and do exactly as they tell her_.''

''Can I...ask you a question?'' Steve wondered.

''_Of course. And hopefully, I can answer you. I am not allowed to tell you everything. I wish I could. But what is the question?_''

''My parents...they're where you are...right?''

''_Yes, they are. And they are watching you as well. Watching all three of you._''

''I'm happy for your help. Please don't get me wrong,'' Steve tried to explain, ''but why am I seeing you...and never them?''

''_To do this takes strength and knowledge. They have not yet been here long enough to be able to appear to you. They wish that they were_''

''Ann, you keep saying how important this is, as though we were preparing for something -''

''_Because you __are_.''

''But...what is it? What are we supposed to be getting ready for?''

''_That, I am not allowed to say. We are not to interfere with the fates in any way_.''

''But...you let Jaime come back to us, even though you'd said it was her time. Isn't that changing fate?''

''_Not exactly. You will understand one day - and that day is coming soon. You must trust my words. Love her, Steve; help her. That is all I can tell you_''

With those words, Ann Sommers was gone and the dream had ended.

* * *

''I'm tired,'' Jaime groused the next day, midway through another physical therapy session.

''Sweetheart, you have to keep trying,'' Steve said gently. ''It's important.''

''Yeah? Says who?''

Steve looked directly at her and raised his eyebrows. Jaime sighed and continued with the arm circles and leg lifts that seemed so monotonous and unnecessary.

''I said,'' Michael told her, ''and thank you for keeping it up. I'm hoping we might try getting you on your feet tomorrow or the next day, depending on how you're feeling.''

''On my feet?'' Jaime asked excitedly.

''We'll try just a few seconds at first - standing, not walking - just to get you used to keeping your balance again. Then we'll gradually go from there.''

Jaime pouted (and it wasn't even a 'cute' pout). ''It's the 'gradually' stuff that's really getting on my nerves,'' she announced.

* * *

''Steve, what if I started trying - and practicing - today,'' Jaime suggested as they got Becca ready for her nap. ''Then tomorrow when they get me 'on my feet', I can surprise them...by maybe even taking a few steps.''

Steve laid the baby in her crib. ''Sweetheart,'' he told his wife gently, ''I think you'd better listen to Michael and the others - and do it their way. At least for now.'' He hated discouraging her, but he had no idea what Ann's latest message had meant (except that it felt urgent) so he was trying to follow her advice to the letter. Was Jaime still in her 'mood' from earlier? He'd risk her wrath (for now) without really understanding why. In a way though, he did understand...and tried to explain it to her, leaving her mother's words out of it. ''If you try to go further - and faster - than they think you should, you might end up hurting yourself and setting your progress back even more than if you'd just waited.''

''How much further can I be 'set back' though?'' Jaime asked plaintively. ''Steve, I can't walk. I can barely move. How much more 'set back' is there than that?''

''I just don't want you to hurt yourself.''

A few hours later, when the nurse brought her sedative, a very discouraged and troubled Jaime was more than ready to go to sleep...

* * *

''_You shouldn't argue with your doctors_,'' Ann chided her daughter, ''_or with Steve either. They only want what's best for you, Darling. All of them. You need to listen - not to argue_.''

In her dream (and lying asleep in her bed), Jaime began to cry softly. ''I know...and I don't mean to be difficult, Mom. It's just the same exact thing every single day: 'wriggle your fingers, Jaime, rotate your ankles, Jaime, try and wave your arm, Jaime'...and it never seems to lead anywhere. I'm still stuck in this damn bed and I still can't walk. None of this hard work is leading anywhere!''

''_Oh, but it is - and it will. Trust, Darling. Just...trust_...''

* * *

In his office, finally back at OSI-HQ where he belonged (albeit still in Los Angeles) Oscar was working late, as had been his habit for longer than he could remember. Tonight, though, he faced a real dilemma. Anna Kingsley was cooperating with his teams now (and with the scientists who were gathering details on her devices, not to use or rebuild them, but simply to understand). She seemed to willingly answer whatever was asked of her. There was one problem though...and it was a big one. She continued to insist that she had learned how to power her main device while in the Soviet Union - _from Steve_. She described in vivid - and accurate - detail the diagrams and files he'd shown her of his own power source and his explanation of how it all functioned. While it had already been proven that she'd never borne a child, Anna was insisting that Steve had willingly given her all of this information - while in the midst of a hot and heavy affair.

Everything else she'd told them so far had been workable and somehow had the ring of truth. Oscar knew he had no choice but to bring Steve into his office and - while not accusing him - ask him if there was any truth in what Anna Kingsley was reporting.

In his entire career, Oscar Goldman had never - _**ever**_ - felt at such a loss for words...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Before Jaime's Physical Therapy began the next morning, Michael had a very special request. He wasn't sure how Jaime would react to it - or if Steve would _allow_ it - but he felt it was of utmost importance in his continued treatment of this very important patient. He came into their room alone (with Mark and Rudy's prior knowledge and consent). ''Steve, before we begin today, I have a special favor I need to ask of you. I'd like you to take Becca for a walk - maybe to the nurses' station - and give me some time to talk to Jaime _alone_, if that's alright.''

Steve frowned, obviously remembering another time and place when Michael was not wearing a physician's garb - and when he'd hurt Jaime so terribly. ''Can I ask why? he finally said, very quietly.

''I'd like to keep it between Jaime and myself, at least for right now,'' Michael explained. ''She can tell you all about it afterward, if it's what she chooses to do. I know this is a difficult request - for both of you - but I wouldn't be asking at all if I didn't think it was very, _very_ important.''

''Sweetheart,'' Steve began, lightly touching her cheek, ''how do you feel about this?'' As for himself, Steve knew exactly how he felt! While Michael was the best choice in the country - and possibly in the world- to treat what had happened to Jaime (and what she was still going through), he had also hurt her in the worst possible way that a man could hurt a woman. And now she was lying in a hospital bed, still barely able to move and certainly unable to defend herself...

''I'd like to hear...what he has to say...'' Jaime answered slowly. ''Please, Steve?''

Steve nodded his (very reluctant) assent and picked Becca up from her crib. ''I'll be right on the other side of that glass,'' he told them both. ''I'll be staying right where you can see me.'' _And where I can see you_ he added to himself. He kissed Jaime tenderly on the lips, shot Michael a look of the sternest possible warning...and left the room.

Jaime looked questioningly at him...and Michael dove in to what he knew would be one of the hardest conversations ever - for both of them. ''There's something I need to ask you,'' he told her, ''and I know what a painful, difficult subject this is for you, but we need to talk about it; in fact, it's probably long overdue...but I wanted to wait until you felt a little stronger.''

''Michael...what is it? Is it...my tests?''

''Oh no; nothing like that. I'm so sorry if I frightened you. No...what I want - need - to ask you, Jaime, is if you're comfortable having me as your doctor...if you'd like me to continue treating you - or if perhaps you'd rather we send for another neurosurgeon who could learn the regenerative techniques and -''

''And take weeks or months to catch up to what you're already able to do?'' Jaime asked. ''I don't...think that would work. And I don't really...want that, either.''

''I know that I hurt you in ways that it isn't possible to apologize for. All I can tell you is that I have no idea what came over me - what caused that - because it just isn't in me to harm you or any other woman, especially not in that way.''

''Michael...''

''All my life, I've concentrated on ways to _help_ people - to _heal_ them - and what I did to you, well it's just unthinkable to me, so I can't even begin to imagine how badly it must still affect you, and -''

''Michael -''

''And I don't want you to feel frightened or threatened in any way, just by having me in the same room with you. Especially since the next phase of your treatment may involve my touching you, helping you and if you'd feel more comfortable having a different doctor at this stage, I would certainly understand.''

''Michael!'' Jaime said more insistently. ''Would you listen to me, please? Yes, that day was one of the worst, most painful and terrifying days of my entire life. It's not something I will _ever_ be able to forget.''

''I know,'' he said softly, ''and that's why -''

''But I _can_ forgive, especially knowing what I know now about the Kingsleys and those damned devices of theirs. It...it wasn't _you_ hurting me that day; it was them. I can separate it - and you need to do that too. Wanna know how I can tell that wasn't you, that day?''

''How?''

''_Your eyes_,'' Jaime said simply. ''That day, you had what I call - now - 'Kingsley eyes'. Your thoughts...your actions...they weren't yours. And you don't have 'those eyes' anymore. You have the eyes I've known since four years ago, when...when you first saved my life. Don't forget that I...I remember that now. And I remember what we had. So...I know you. The _real_ you. And while we...um...obviously won't be that close again...I want you as my doctor. Nobody else. You...you know my case from years back...you know me. And that's why I need you to stay...if you're still willing...and able...to do that. Please?''

Michael nodded...and finally dared to smile just slightly at her. ''Then let's get your husband - and your medical team - back in here and get started, shall we?''

* * *

Jaime tried even harder than ever that day. When Michael helped her to her feet (with Steve standing protectively on the other side), she grinned triumphantly as she found herself able to stand her ground - on her own, without their support. Suddenly, without either of them expecting it or in any way ready, Jaime took a tentative step forward...successfully. Both men grabbed her, afraid she would fall, but Jaime shook her head.

''Please let me do this. Just a little. I _need_ to try!'' she insisted. With Steve on one side and Michael on the other, Jaime took several more steps forward...before weakness and her injuries caught up with her. Both of her protectors saw it happen - and had her back in her bed before she had even hit the floor. The setback left her undeterred...and she smiled ecstatically. ''I told you I could do it!'' she crowed to the entire room of doctors...and to her husband.

* * *

That night, in her dream, Jaime was exuberant as Ann Sommers smiled her approval. ''_Keep up the great work, Darling_,'' she encouraged. ''_It is very, __**very**__ important!_''


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

''Let me get her,'' Jaime asked Steve, when Becca began 'singing' for her bedtime bottle.

''Sweetheart, I'm right here; she's in arm's reach.''

''But...I can walk now! I can!'' Jaime insisted.

''A few steps - which were wonderful - but then you very nearly fell,'' Steve pointed out gently.

''Still...I could hold onto the bed, walk over and -''

''And maybe fall, with Becca in your arms?'' Steve shook his head and picked up the baby, handing her to her mother. ''This is almost as good...isn't it?'' he asked, ringing the nurse for a bottle.

''Hel-lo, Becca!'' Jaime crooned, smiling warmly at her daughter. After feeding her, Jaime _almost_ broke into the first verse of the lullaby she knew so well...then stopped herself and chose another instead.

Steve marveled at how clear and strong her voice had become in just the last few days. She was speaking in full sentences again (sometimes long ones) except when she was upset and then she seemed to revert - if very briefly - to one or two word communications. Even then, Jaime being Jaime, she always seemed able to get her point across. Steve worried though about her new-found determination to push herself harder and faster than her doctors felt was necessary (or even safe). Tonight, he would try to stay awake after Jaime had received her sedative...just to see what she might try to be up to. (He no longer received sedation himself as technically he was very nearly healthy again, with only some minor balance troubles to remind him he'd hit his head...and flatlined.) It was available to him - and he knew that - but he eschewed drugs of any kind for himself, even painkillers, unless he absolutely had no choice.

Rudy was the doctor who appeared at the appointed time and injected the sedation into Jaime's IV...and Jaime made a very convincing display of falling asleep within a few minutes. Steve rolled over and let out a few rather convincing snores himself...and very soon, he felt movement on the bed beside him. He waited a few more seconds, just to be sure - then sat up in bed.

''Busted,'' he announced, shaking his head at his errant wife. She'd swung her legs off the side of the bed and was bracing herself in preparation to stand up! ''I want that beautiful body back in this bed immediately - and consider that an order from a Colonel who also happens to be your husband!''

''Oops...'' Jaime said sheepishly, easing herself back to where she belonged. ''And just what do you intend to _do_ to this body, now that you have me where you want me?''

Steve shook his head and had to smile...just a little. He kissed her deeply, passionately, for just a moment...and then stopped. ''We need to get you stronger for _that_ too,'' he chuckled. ''Which means listening to your doctors - AND to your husband. I have half a mind to ring Michael and Rudy and tell them just what their patient was up to...''

''Steve, please. I...I'm sorry. It just feels...so important.''

''And it'll all happen, exactly as we both want it to - if you do what the doctors tell you. Nothing more; nothing less. Imagine if I'd really been asleep and you somehow made it over there and picked up Becca...and that sedative kicked in? Those are still some pretty strong drugs they're giving you - and you're getting them for a reason...so _please_ just close your eyes and let them do their work...okay?''

''Kk...'' Jaime was already asleep.

* * *

''_Pushing harder than your doctors think is safe is not a good idea, Darling_'' Ann Sommers scolded. ''_Yes, you have to get stronger. You have to get __**ready**_ -''

''Ready for WHAT, Mom?'' Jaime pleaded. ''Is...is something bad gonna happen to Steve? Or...to _Becca_? What is it you keep telling me to get ready for?''

''_Please understand that you cannot know everything, even as much as you'd wish to - and as much as I'd like to tell you. But if this sounds like a warning, it IS. Listen to your doctors; trust them and work as they tell you to. Grow stronger each day - because you will, if you cooperate and if you try - and be aware of your surroundings. That is all I can say_.''

''Please, Mom! What do I need to be looking for? What am I getting ready for? Please?!''

But...Jaime's mother's image faded quickly and then she was gone.

* * *

''_The upcoming days will be difficult_,'' Ann warned Steve (in his own dream). ''_In more ways than one for you. You must be strong, mentally and physically, for what is to come. Be honest with them, Steve_,'' she pleaded.

''Honest with who?''

''_You will soon find out. And it is very important that you tell them everything. Cooperation will be key. It will be what keeps you with your family - and they are going to need you desperately. So hold on, be honest - and be alert to everything around you. Please...for your sake and for your family's_...''

She was already beginning to fade - and there was so much Steve didn't understand and sensed that he desperately needed to know. _What was she trying to warn him about?_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

''Can do...myself!'' Jaime insisted, her partial sentences letting everyone know how very frustrated she was. She shook off Michael's arm and then Steve's...and took a couple of defiant, shaky steps forward on her own. ''See? Can...do this!''

''And you're doing very well,'' Michael affirmed. ''You've surpassed every goal we've set for you so far...so how about a rest now?''

''No. Wanna...walk the track.''

''Sweetheart,'' Steve began gently, ''the track is a little further than taking a couple of steps across your hospital room, and -''

''Wanna...try! Michael said...''

''Michael was joking,'' Michael himself told her.

''But I...want to!'' Jaime pouted. She was obviously growing more upset by the minute, judging from the deterioration of her speech pattern. ''Wheelchair...I'll ride out. Walk...on your arms...go all the way around...because...I CAN!''

Steve looked at Michael...who looked at Rudy...who shrugged. ''I'll go get a wheelchair,'' he sighed.

True to her word (and her own wishes), Jaime walked the entire round of the track, with Steve supporting her on one side and Michael on the other. Rudy followed - or rather, led, walking backward - with his eyes on his patient's physical condition and the look of fierce determination in her eyes. When they'd finally made their way around, Rudy helped the other two men settle Jaime back into the wheelchair. There was no question of her walking back inside on her own; she was clearly completely spent. But she was jubilant, even in her exhaustion.

''I could do it..._told you_!''

* * *

When they reached Steve and Jaime's room, Oscar was waiting for them. ''We need to talk, Pal,'' he said with his worry lines looking as deep as Steve had ever seen them.

Steve stopped outside the door to the room, allowing the doctors to help Jaime back into bed. ''Sure; what's up?'' he asked.

''Not here. I'm afraid we have to go to my office for this one.''

''Sounds serious...'' Steve worried.

''It is. Or it could be. That's what we have to find out. You can ride with me; we need to go now,'' Oscar told him.

''Just let me say goodbye to Jaime.'' Steve headed into the room, kissed Becca's forehead and then Jaime's lips. ''Impromptu meeting,'' he told her, in as light a voice as he could manage. ''I'll be back soon.''

Oscar gave no clue as to what this might be about while he sat with Steve in the back of the big, black government car. ''This feels pretty official,'' Steve ventured. ''Am I in some kind of trouble that I don't know about?'' (He thought about Ann's warnings.) ''Has there been a new threat? Is Jaime in danger?''

''We'll talk in my office,'' was all Oscar would tell him. For the moment, he could barely bring himself to look at his best operative and long-time friend. When they finally reached the office, Oscar closed the door and motioned Steve into a seat. It took Steve a few moments to notice the figure standing in the corner by the window. Frank Morrisey - the OSI attorney. Steve's stomach sank. Whatever this was about, it was _serious_.

''I need to ask you some questions, Steve,'' Oscar began. ''They won't be easy to hear - and believe me, they aren't easy for me to ask. But...I have no choice. This is about your time in the Soviet Union...with Anna Kingsley.''

''Didn't I do enough for you with that..._woman_ - and I use the term loosely. I got her to confess; what more could you possibly want from me?''

''She's been talking to our scientists and to my teams on a daily basis now,'' Oscar explained, ''and she's making some pretty extraordinary claims that I find nearly impossible to believe...but she's also said some things that are making a lot of sense, making the pieces fit together. And it isn't a good picture.''

''Oscar, just spit it out,'' Steve requested nervously.

''When she claimed you had a son together, I'm told your face blanched as though you believed her - before you denied ever sleeping with her. That - combined with the things she's claiming now - makes me need to ask you a very important but rather ugly question.''

''Fire when ready,'' Steve told him, trying to brace himself for whatever was coming.

''At any time while you were working with her in the Soviet Union - and especially the night you questioned her about - did you sleep with Anna Kingsley?''

Steve's first instinct was to tell him what had already been said - a flat denial that he'd done anything more than lead the woman on, in hopes of gathering information, but suddenly Ann Sommers' words ran through his head. _And it is very important that you tell them everything. Cooperation will be key. It will be what keeps you with your family - and they are going to need you desperately._

Steve took a deep breath, glanced over at the OSI lawyer (wondering if he was about to need him) and then looked his boss directly in the eyes. ''Yes. It's true. I...slept with Anna. It was more than once. And it got me the information that _you_ needed.''


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Oscar was _**livid**_. ''So in other words,'' he stormed at Steve, ''you lied to me! Was it to protect Jaime...or to protect Anna? Protecting Anna could constitute treason, you know. I have half a mind to just throw you in The Hole and let you think about that for awhile!''

''If she wasn't cooperating with us now,'' Morrisey added, ''we'd have a serious problem on our hands. Are you aware that any good lawyer could have her confession to you thrown right out of court?''

''Like I'd be the first person who ever lied to a subject he was interrogating,'' Steve shot back.

''But you didn't lie to her; _you lied to ME_!'' Oscar thundered. ''And what about Jaime? Does she know about this?''

''There's no reason for her to know,'' Steve said quietly (almost pleading). ''She was with Michael at the time.''

''Alright. I'm going to ask you a few things straight out - and see if you can't come up with the truth for a change!'' Oscar told him. Steve nodded humbly. ''About Anna...were you in love with her?''

''Of course not! I still loved Jaime - even when she was with Michael - and you know that! That wasn't even a fair question!''

''Wasn't it?'' Oscar questioned. ''I think it was more than reasonable, given the circumstances! You LIED to me, Steve! You lied to all of us. Should we talk about a perjury charge? Insubordination? That one's a given. And I'm still wondering about treason.''

''I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Oscar,'' Steve offered, ''but as far as I can see, I didn't break any laws. I did my job - the job YOU sent me to do! And I got what you needed! End of story.''

''Seems like you got what YOU needed instead, doesn't it?'' Oscar said in a voice that dripped with anger.

''What the hell difference does it make?''

''If I'd have known, I could've sent a different operative in there to question her!''

''That's just it, Oscar,'' Steve explained. ''You wouldn't have - because you _couldn't_. It wasn't your fault, but you were still locked up, trying to deal with what this woman has done! And so was Russ; he still is! There was nobody left but me...and I made what I thought was the best decision at the time. Haven't you ever done that? Made a decision and regretted it later? On the other hand, how can I regret it when going in there and questioning her got us what we needed? Kind of like what happened in the Soviet Union.''

''Maybe the charges wouldn't stick,'' Oscar allowed, ''but there are any number of charges I could -''

''Charges?'' Steve spat back. ''The person who tried to kidnap my daughter wants to talk about charges?''

''Steve, I -''

''I'm sorry,'' Steve said softly. ''That was a low blow. You had no control over what happened; I know that. But stop and think about these accusations you're throwing at me. And _charges_? Really? For doing my job? If that's what happens for a job accomplished, then consider this my resignation!''

* * *

Jaime rocked Becca gently in her arms, under Mark's watchful eyes - and was very, very happy and grateful she'd regained the ability to do that. Mark saw the genuine smile on her face; it had been a long time since he'd seen that from her.

''Feels good, doesn't it?'' he asked softly.

''I thought...I'd never get to do this again,'' Jaime answered.

''You've worked hard - and you're still working hard. Any more of 'those' dreams?''

Jaime nodded. ''Every time I go to sleep. She keeps telling me I've done well...and that I need to keep working hard...to get ready. I just...I wish I knew what I was getting ready for...''

''Maybe she just means getting your life back - the way it was,'' Mark suggested.

''Maybe. It just seems almost...'' Jaime struggled for the word she wanted. ''_Ominous_.''

''Does that frighten you?''

''Not really. It's...um...encouraging. She keeps me motivated to move forward. I just don't understand...''

''Maybe it's not time for you to understand yet,'' Mark told her.

''And that's pretty much what she tells me.''

Michael knocked in the open doorway, arriving with Jaime's nightly sedative. Jaime laid the baby carefully in her crib and as she crossed back over into her own bed, the realization hit her (just as Michael was injecting the medication into her IV port).

''Steve...he isn't back yet. They don't usually hold meetings for this long.'' She thought about it for a moment. ''Yeah; I guess sometimes they do...but it always means something...is wrong...''

Tonight, the meds took effect quickly and she didn't try to fight them. Almost immediately. She began to dream...but the dream was different this time - and now she truly was frightened. Her mother wasn't smiling, the way she usually did...and she stood with her arm around James Sommers, Jaime's father. It was the first time he'd appeared in one of these dreams...and before he (or Ann) even spoke, Jaime's conscious fear invaded her dream.

_Something was terribly wrong!_

* * *

Steve looked around the little space he never thought he'd see - at least not from this perspective. What in the bloody blue blazes had just happened? Rudy had been summoned to give him a shot that weakened him so he would be unable to kick the door down, even if he'd dared to try. All he could do was sit back and think...on the thin metal bench.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Steve fumed as he sat there - how could Oscar DO this to him? He worried - what was happening with Jaime and the baby while he was gone? What - if anything - had they told her? And he fought with a sense of guilt. Maybe he should've gone to see Oscar on the Second Floor before interrogating Anna. Oscar had been locked up, true, but he'd been lucid and Steve could've been honest with him and then asked his opinion. _Would_ Oscar have sent him in there, to interrogate Anna, if he'd known everything? It was still very possible...and it was an avenue Steve knew now that he probably should've explored.

It wasn't long after he'd come to this realization that the door opened and Oscar stood there, in the open doorway, just looking at him. Steve looked back, trying to decipher whether the man staring at him was friend or foe. ''I'm...sorry, Oscar,'' he offered.

''Let's go up to Jack's office - he's not using it right now. We can have a cup of coffee and talk,'' Oscar told him.

The coffee had already been made - and a (very rare, even for Oscar) box of fine cigars sat in the middle of the desk. It was his version of a peace offering...and both men knew it. ''Please...help yourself,'' Oscar said, nodding to the box and handing Steve a mug of coffee. Both men lit up, each wondering where they now stood with the other - and knowing it was time to find out. ''First, I should tell you I checked with the hospital. Jaime's asleep and resting comfortably. Mark is sitting with her, in case anything crops up. Becca's fine too. So let's concentrate on us for right now, alright?''

''Oscar, I'm sorry,'' Steve began. While he didn't normally smoke cigars, he did occasionally indulge with his boss (and he hoped - friend). This was an especially good one, and he began to relax...just a little. ''I shouldn't have jumped right in and interrogated Anna myself. I should've checked with you first. I mean, I know technically you weren't 'in charge' at the time...but I still should've come to you, told you everything - ALL of it - and asked your opinion. And once you were back 'on the job'...I definitely should've told you.''

''I probably would've told you to go ahead and go in there,'' Oscar acknowledged. He could see that the couple of hours in The Hole had produced their desired effect. ''While you were locked up, I was consulting with Morrisey. No laws were broken. There's a gray area in there, but it's very unlikely even the best lawyer could get that confession thrown out, since she's been cooperating ever since. So even though the original interrogation was 'iffy', the results were worth it. You did a good job, Pal; thank you.''

''And Jaime...are you going to tell her about this?'' Steve wondered.

''No; of course not. There's really no reason to. At least, not right now. Be aware though - if Anna doesn't plead out and this goes to trial, it may come out. So it might be something you and Jaime should talk about. Eventually, but not right away. When you're ready...and when you feel she can handle it. Steve, I hope you understand why I did what I did to you tonight.''

Steve nodded. ''It gave me time to think - and to think about things that I normally wouldn't have...and _should have_, before diving headfirst into the 'Anna situation'.''

''You've got it,'' Oscar affirmed. ''And Steve...'' this part was a little more difficult for the OSI boss to put into words. ''We've been friends for almost as long as we've been boss and operative. I hope that still holds true.''

''I was hoping the same thing,'' Steve told him.

* * *

In her bed at National, Jaime was sound asleep...and staring wordlessly at the vision of her mother (which she'd grown used to and even welcomed) and her father (who was brand-new to appear in her dreams).

''_Hi, Bug,_'' James began, using his old familiar 'pet name' for his daughter. ''_I'm so proud of the hard work you've been doing, to try and get back to normal again._.''

''I'm trying SO hard, Dad!'' Jaime affirmed. ''And Mom keeps saying I need to get ready for something -''

''_Because you do_,'' James confirmed.

''But what am I getting stronger - and preparing - for?'' Jaime pleaded. ''Wouldn't I be even better able to handle it...if I knew what it was?''

''_I'm sorry, Bug. We aren't allowed -_''

''Yeah, I know. You can't change fate. But I'm scared, Daddy! And Mom...I'm just so scared!''

''_Darling_,'' Ann tried to soothe, ''_please don't let your fear override your determination - or your inner strength. Your father and I both know you have plenty of both; more than enough to get through this_.''

''To get through WHAT?!''

''_Just keep up the hard work, Bug_,'' James told her, ''_and ALWAYS remember one very important thing: __**No matter how hopeless a situation seems, never give up, Not ever**__. We love you, Bug_...''

''Daddy, Mom...wait!'' Jaime called in her dream (and also out loud, alerting Mark, who had been sitting in the corner). But their visages were already faded and gone - and Jaime woke with a start - in frightened tears for a reason she didn't even begin to understand.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Michael tossed restlessly on his office couch, in a doctor-with-a-critical-patient's version of sleep. Even sleeping that lightly (and uncomfortably) Michael was having a dream of his own...of sorts. He watched from the sidelines as what he could clearly tell was his good side battled the side that had cropped its ugly head up in that cabin with Jaime. His good side was tossing out words that made Michael (on the sidelines) cringe: _kidnapper, abuser...__**rapist**_. The bad side of him merely laughed and looked prouder at each verbal taunt. Michael rolled off the couch onto the floor and woke himself up at exactly the moment when he couldn't bear the dream any longer.

The epithets stuck with him though - and made him shudder - especially that most hated of all words that now applied to him. _Rapist_. His record was clean again; there was nothing there to show that the ugly incident had ever occurred...but Michael knew...and worse than that, he was well aware that Jaime knew, too. As much as it tortured his innermost thoughts, what had it done to her? He'd spoken with her about it, in the best, most gentle way he knew how, and while he was grateful for her forgiveness (it was more than he'd have dared to ask for), he knew it still must affect her badly, in ways he couldn't even imagine. Maybe Jaime had forgiven him...but Michael wasn't sure he could ever forgive himself.

* * *

Russ wasn't sleeping, in spite of several doses of sedation. His doctors weren't quite sure what to do with him; any more could cause over-sedation and possible overdose. So...there he sat, staring at the padded wall, saying nothing out loud but plenty to himself in his own head. He had looked Jaime straight in her eyes - and pulled the trigger, shooting her in the head. Regardless of what his doctors (especially Mark) had told him, he didn't see how there could possibly be any sort of 'coming back' from that. Forgiving himself (because they told him it had not been his own choice, that he hadn't had control of his own mind OR his actions) was still not possible. He'd done it. No charges were being filed, but that was no consolation. Somewhere inside him beat the heart of an almost-murderer.

* * *

Jack Hansen slept lightly in his bed on the Second Floor. While he'd been returned to the locked ward (per everyone's - including his own - agreement), he had no need for a padded cell. He was no longer considered a danger to himself or others. He merely had 'issues' heavy enough to warrant working them out (for now) in a locked ward. He could acknowledge now (after speaking with Anna and then with the scientists) that what they claimed had happened really was possible, after all. But...had it happened to him? Had he really been the enabler who had given her all the information she needed to cause such chaos? Unlike some of the others, he had no memory of his actions and thus found it nearly impossible to believe...but he was trying.

Now, asleep in his bed, he heard Anna's voice speaking to him...and he nodded.

* * *

Rudy was in his own office, but rather than returning to his hospital bed and even attempting to sleep, he was seated at his desk and still hard at work (the very habit that had caused him to become a cardiac patient in the first place). He was looking at Jaime's brain scans - from before and after her latest surgery. The 'bleed' had been a devastating one, evidenced by the fact that they'd nearly lost her (had, in fact, lost her but got her back mainly through Michael's skill and determination). He had planned to send Michael away - and not to one of his other facilities, either - once Jaime was released from the hospital, but Rudy now found himself rethinking that decision. Yes, Michael had tried to kill him...but he himself - Rudy Wells, the healer - had tried to kill Jaime, also under the terrible influence of the Kingsleys' machines. In the last two weeks, Michael had proven that he possessed knowledge and skills that were quite possibly not to be found anywhere else. Brain cell regeneration was, after all, Michael's own discovery, after many years of study, practice and experimentation. Even if he had expressed willingness to teach the techniques to others (Savidge, for one), it would never be the same as having the originator right there, in his facility and on his staff.

Jaime was making a miraculous recovery - far beyond what anyone (except for Michael, of course) would have ever believed to be possible. With the injury she'd suffered, she should never have even survived those first few hours - and yet she was talking in full sentences, able to hold and nurture her child once again...and even _walking_! Her condition was still listed as Critical because of the extremely high potential for another brain bleed, but she was expected to be downgraded to Serious any day now - quite possibly tomorrow. Her vital signs were remaining stable and even the walk around the track that their very stubborn and willful patient had demanded had not altered those vital signs in the least. The wost of the danger had passed, it appeared, and their new goal would be to help Jaime return to her normal life, as smoothly, quickly and _safely_ as possible!

* * *

Jaime woke in the middle of the night from her dream about her parents, turned her head and was instantly reassured to see that Steve was once again beside her, sound asleep. Except...WHY did he smell like cigars? Whatever had happened that day, she was sure he'd fill her in, first thing in the morning - _after_ he'd showered to get rid of that smell! BLECH! It was nasty! And yet, seeing him there beside her was enough to allow her to drift back to sleep with a smile on her face - and renewed determination in her heart to work even harder tomorrow to grow strong in preparation for...whatever she was supposed to be preparing for.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They had tended to Becca's pre-dawn bottle while still both half-asleep, exhausted from the day before (for very different reasons). When morning actually came (and the sun was shining through the window), Steve rolled over and - as was their custom - tried to give Jaime a 'good morning' kiss. Instead of kissing him back though, she made a face and turned her head.

''I don't know what you did last night, Austin,'' she groused quietly (so as not to wake the baby), ''whether you hit the bars after that meeting or just what. Don't really care at this moment. But...BLECH...your breath smells like stale old cigars. A toothbrush is in order. And a shower wouldn't be a bad idea, either!'' She didn't smell liquor on his breath, so her best guess was he and Oscar (and maybe a few of their cronies) had indulged in a few of Cuba's finest after their meeting - maybe it was even what had taken them so long - but for the moment, all she wanted was her normal-smelling husband back. (A touch of aftershave wouldn't hurt either!)

''Sorry, Sweetheart,'' he whispered, meekly rising from the bed to follow her instructions. When he returned, she was cradling their daughter in her arms...and they were cooing happily at each other. It warmed Steve to his very core. He climbed into his own bed next to them - and Jaime smiled her approval.

''Much better,'' she told him. ''Thank you.'' She leaned over to give him a kiss...and nearly swooned at the scent of his aftershave. (It always did seem to have that effect on her.) ''I think someone's ready to go back to sleep now, aren't you?'' she cooed.

''I just woke up and showered and shaved - all for you, I might add - and you're sending me back to sleep?'' Steve joked. Jaime handed him the baby. '''Night, Peanut,'' he said softly, kissing the sleepy infant's cheek before laying her in her crib. He turned to his wife with a devilish grin. ''Now...where were we?'' he asked, taking her gently in his arms and kissing her with far more fire than usual, given where they were.

''Where were we?'' Jaime asked breathlessly, not wanting to break off the kiss or cool the passion but knowing she had no choice. ''We're in a hospital bed, Colonel Austin,'' she reminded him reluctantly.

''Hmm...a bed is a bed,'' he whispered into her ear before trailing kisses down her neck and toward the sensitive part of her throat, a move that always 'got' to her.

''Steve...'' she moaned, wanting him badly but knowing exactly where they were - and also what time it was. They'd have 'visitors' very soon.

''I know,'' he said with the same devilish grin. ''Just something to think about for now - a little incentive to get better and outta here.''

Jaime could barely catch her breath when, as though following a cue from a movie, a smiling Michael and Rudy appeared in the doorway. They'd arrived too late to see or hear anything...but it was time for her morning vitals check (among other things) and Jaime found she still couldn't quite slow her breathing from the reaction Steve's ministrations had caused in her.

Rudy frowned. ''Your pulse is awfully fast this morning. Respiration way above normal too. Have you been out of bed and doing things on your own again, Young Lady?''

''Um...'' Jaime stammered, blushing, ''not exactly.''

Rudy saw her blush and the quick, conspiratorial look between the Austins - and it told him all he needed to know. ''Soon,'' he promised.

''Soon..what?'' Steve asked innocently.

''I have a feeling your vitals are a little high too,'' Rudy told him. ''And you'll be back to that soon enough; I promise. Especially at the rate you've been improving lately, Young Lady,'' he told Jaime.

''Which brings us to reflex testing,'' Michael told her (also smiling). He held up the pen and moved it around in the usual fashion, then watched as she wriggled her toes on first one side, then the other, then both. ''Now,'' he began, ''something new today. Not completely new to you - but new for now. I need you to stand up,'' he instructed. As Steve rose to help her, Michael shook his head. ''We're doing things a little differently today. Let's see how she handles a new challenge, all on her own.''

Jaime stood steadily on her own two feet, waiting to find out what he wanted her to do next. Both doctors noted that she wasn't wavering at all in her stance; a wonderfully promising sign. ''Okay Jaime,'' Michael continued, ''remember when I had you walk the line on the floor, to the wall on the other side of the room?''

''That's a little too much on her own, don't you think?'' Steve asked protectively.

''For this first time, it might be,'' Michael acknowledged. ''What I want you to do,'' he said, returning his full attention to Jaime, ''is take just two steps - one with each foot - along that line in the floor. If you feel like you're going to fall, I want you to sit down instead. But I'm positive you can do this, or I wouldn't be asking it of you yet.''

Jaime nodded and concentrated for a few moments before extending her left foot forward and shifting her weight, staying carefully on the line. She followed with her right and then - before anyone could stop her - kept going, all the way across the room. She turned with a triumphant grin. ''How was _that_?'' she asked, already knowing the answer.

* * *

Down on the Second Floor, Mark was meeting with Jack Hansen, who was as restless as a caged tiger. ''There's really no reason for me to still be here,'' he grumbled (being careful not to sound too angry or bitter). ''I've been out to do my job - and proved I can still do it well. Yes, the Kingsleys - and especially Anna - created a machine that was somehow able to control people's thoughts and actions. Somehow, I was one of their victims.''

''Yes, you were,'' Mark confirmed.

''So, what's still keeping me here?'' Jack asked as pleasantly as he could manage.

''My signature on a dotted line,'' Mark told him, ''and I think you've just earned that.''

''Thank you,'' Jack told him with a sincere smile. Everything was exactly as it was supposed to be...


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was a quiet day, with extra PT for Jaime (at her own request and handled amazingly well), a phone call for Steve, from Oscar, letting him know of another meeting with Morrisey - AND Jack Hansen - the next day, Becca cooing and gurgling her way into everyone's hearts...and Rudy _finally_ taking the advice of his cardiologist and lying down mid-afternoon for a good, long rest, to take care of his own heart. Jaime's condition was finally changed from Critical to Serious and Steve was having a hard time making her stay in bed and _rest_.

When nighttime came and Michael brought Jaime her sedative, she tried to pull her left arm (and its IV port) out of his reach. ''Don't want it,'' she announced. ''I'm feeling better now - and I can sleep without it. Really. I can.''

Michael smiled and nodded his thanks to Steve, who'd gently eased Jaime's arm back within his reach. ''You still need this,'' Michael told her, ''whether you realize it or not. And to be perfectly honest, I want to make sure you _stay in bed_ and don't try running marathons through the hallways in the middle of the night.''

Jaime batted her eyelashes in her best attempt to look innocent. ''Who...me?'' she giggled, already feeling the effects of the sedative that had gone directly into her vein.

''I have a shot for you,'' Michael told Steve, ''if you feel you need it. It's optional, of course.''

Steve thought for a moment. Normally, he'd turn it down flat. ''Lot on my mind tonight,'' he acknowledged. ''Probably wouldn't be a bad thing...just this once.''

''How come he gets a choice?'' Jaime slurred.

''Goodnight, Sweetheart,'' Steve told her, kissing her tenderly. Soon they were both fast asleep.

This time, Ann came alone. ''_You're doing well, Darling_,'' she exulted. ''_Your father and I are so very proud of you. And when the time comes, you will be ready_.''

''Mom, please!'' Jaime begged (in her dream) ''The time for what? Please...**what** am I getting ready for?''

''_There is something I must warn you about_,'' Ann continued softly. ''_You and Steve must have a very difficult conversation in the morning. It will be upsetting to you...but please, for the sake of your marriage, be understanding and as calm as you can manage_.''

''Is this what you've been trying to get me ready for?'' Jaime asked.

''_No. But that, too, is coming soon - and you will need every bit of your strength, both inner strength __and__ physical strength to get through it. Know in your heart that you __can__ do it...and that's all I am able to say. I love you, Darling. Your father and I both love you very, very much_...''

Before Jaime could ask anything more, her mother was gone.

* * *

Steve's dream...was an odd one. He'd almost come to expect to see Ann Sommers when he fell asleep, but this time the Elgins were standing before him instead. Their visages were dim and their voices faraway and hard to make out...but there they were!

Steve was stunned beyond words. ''How...?'' he managed. (Ann had told him they were unable to come through to him, even though they wanted to very badly.)

''_Son, listen carefully_,'' Helen began. ''_We may not have much time to talk to you. You have a meeting tomorrow. It is very, __very__ important that you talk to Jaime before this meeting. Tell her __**everything**__, as hard as it might be_''

''I...don't know if I can, Mom!'' Steve told her. ''I don't want to hurt her...''

''_She's going to find out_'' Helen continued, ''_one way or another. It is far better that she hears it from you_.''

''Mom, I -''

Their images were growing fainter. ''_Please Son_,'' Helen begged as she faded away, ''_your marriage depends on it_...''

With those words, the Elgins were gone. Steve woke up and looked over at his sleeping wife, wondering how in the bloody blue blazes he would even _begin_ to broach the subject with her...

* * *

He knew he had to do it. As soon as Becca had been fed and lulled back to sleep in her crib, he turned to Jaime. Before he could even open his mouth, she saw in his eyes that something was wrong...and she remembered her mother's words from her dream. ''Steve...what is it?'' she asked gently. ''You know you can tell me anything.''

''I'm not sure...if I can tell you this,'' he began. ''Sweetheart, I have a meeting to go to today, with Oscar, Hansen...and Frank Morrisey.''

''The OSI attorney? Why? What happened? And does it have anything to do with you still being gone the other night when I went to sleep?''

''Yeah...I guess it does. Jaime...the other night, I wasn't here because I was...in The Hole,'' Steve admitted softly.

''You were..._what_?! WHY?''

''It all has to do with Anna Kingsley. You know that I met her before, when Oscar sent me to the Soviet Union, right?''

Jaime nodded, an awful feeling already forming in the pit of her stomach. ''It was while I was with Michael.''

''That's right. But I didn't exactly tell you...or Oscar...or _anyone_ the whole truth. And I am SO sorry.''

Jaime could _feel_ the pain radiating from her husband...and frightened tears formed in her eyes. Whatever this was, it was bad! ''Steve, please...what is it?''

''Sweetheart, I...I'm not even sure how to say this...''

''Whatever it is, just tell me - and we'll deal with it _together_. We're a team - remember?''

''While I was over there, while I was trying to get information from her...'' he couldn't bring himself to say it.

But Jaime _could_ - and did. ''Oh God...you slept with her. Didn't you?'' Steve nodded miserably. Jaime took a few moments to digest this. ''Okay, well, you did what you had to do. It's something I've always sworn I'd never do to get information - not ever - but I know that it does happen. And at least it worked...right?''

''Well...ah...eventually.''

''What does that mean?'' Jaime puzzled.

Steve couldn't bring himself to look at her. ''It means...I didn't get _all_ of the Intel all at once. It took...several times for her to give it all to me gradually. So I guess what I'm saying...no, what I AM saying...is that I slept with her...more than once or twice. I lied about it to Oscar, which is why I'm in a bit of trouble, but I'll deal with that. What I can't deal with so easily is...that I lied to you. Or at least, I never told you, when the subject of Anna came up. And...I should have. I'm sorry.''

Jaime took his face in her hands and turned him to look at her. ''Steve, _I love you_. That's all that matters...''

* * *

Later, after Steve had left for his meeting, Jaime found herself worried and restless. She had just fed Becca, snuggled her and rocked her to sleep in her arms. Now she had several hours with nothing to do but worry. She surprised even herself by ringing for the nurse and requesting one of the doctors. When Michael appeared, she asked him for a short-acting sedative so she could sleep away the next few hours.

She had just - finally - dropped off into merciful slumber when she woke again with a start as the acrid smell of _smoke_ filled her nose and throat, choking her...


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jaime was still half-asleep (and groggy from the sedation), but she reached almost automatically for the bottle of peppermint oil in the drawer of the little table beside her bed. She could see smoke in the hallway; it had to be an especially vivid flashback! And yet she didn't see a roller coaster...or faded waves on the pavement...or Grant Kingsley. Odd. She unscrewed the cap, inhaled deeply - and began to cough as _real_ smoke filled her lungs! FIRE! Even her groggy mind registered it immediately. There was a _fire_!

''Steve!'' she said urgently...before remembering he wasn't there. Becca began to stir in her crib...and to cough. Jaime fought through her grogginess and grabbed her water pitcher. She pulled the blanket from Becca's crib and wetted the top half of it, wrapped her in the dry half and draped the wet portion over the baby's face. While still standing by the crib, she looked out the window and considered her options. The hallway was filled with dark, acrid smoke; the fire had to be close. (Why had no one come to get them?) Third floor...it was a jump she could conceivably make safely...if she was healthy with full-strength bionics. Even then, it would be her upper limit...and she'd have a baby in her arms. The window was out.

Air! They needed air...but she knew better than to smash the window. If the fire was close enough, that would pull it straight into their room! Thinking as quickly as her drugged mind would allow, she pulled the oxygen mask from the wall above her bed and took several deep breaths...then lifted Becca's blanket long enough to press it to her face. They had no more time to stand there, as smoke began wafting into the room. Jaime couldn't see the nurses' station even through the clear glass wall because of the profusion of smoke. And then, as she headed for the door, she saw it - the reason no one had yet come for them - the third floor nurses' station was in flames! So, it appeared, was most of the hallway!

Jaime froze for just a moment. ''Mom...I need you,'' she pleaded so softly that it was inaudible...and not really expecting an answer.

''_Don't try the elevators_,'' a voice said clearly in her head. Was it the drug? It must be; she was hallucinating! Fighting back panic and holding her daughter close to her chest (with the wet blanket covering her face), Jaime headed for the only available stairwell. It was so close! She opened the door and ran down the stairs...to discover fire on the other side of the door on the second floor! Even blacker smoke than she'd been forced to inhale on the third floor was wafting up from the lower level. They were _trapped_!

''_Go back, Darling_,'' the voice in Jaime's head told her. ''_You'll have to take the other stairwell_''

Jaime could feel her weakened body growing tired but she forced herself back up the stairs - as the awful realization hit her. In order to reach the other stairwell, she'd have to pass though the expanded nurses' station...and _it was on fire!_

* * *

Hansen may have arrived a few minutes late, but he had already taken over the meeting - and was spewing angry venom at Steve. ''You slept with her - and didn't feel it was important enough to let anyone know that before you went in to question her? _You slept with her_?!''

Steve wisely remained silent and let Oscar do the talking. ''''Frank and I went over every aspect of the case last night,'' Oscar explained. ''While Steve's conduct may have been 'iffy' -''

''May have been?'' Hansen growled. ''Are you serious?''

''There were no laws broken,'' Oscar completed.

''This calls for a suspension, at the very least!'' Hansen demanded.

''That would be my decision to make - not yours,'' Oscar pointed our. ''Steve is one of the best I've got. And he did get a confession. Let's not overlook that.''

''I should've spoken up, should've at least told Oscar before I went down there,'' Steve acknowledged. ''And I'm truly sorry for that, but -''

''But it's going to be brought out at trial,'' Hansen thundered. ''So I hope your wife is aware of what you've done!''

''Of course she is; I told her this morning,'' Steve said quietly.

''And I suppose she just lovingly accepted everything you had to say, right?''

A page's knock on the door interrupted proceedings before any blows could be struck. ''Excuse me,'' the page said urgently, ''but there's a phone call for anyone who can take it. National Medical is on fire!''

* * *

Jaime pressed Becca's face against her chest as they approached the flames. It looked terrible...but there would have to be a way through; there just had to be! The fire seemed to be burning from the floor upward, so Jaime (her bionics not yet working) climbed up onto the nurses' desk and - flames licking at her feet - walked across it as quickly as her drugged and severely weakened body would allow. She could feel portions of the furniture starting to give way beneath her and her mind tried to send her back to a roller coaster she'd climbed (also through the smoke) that had also been falling away beneath her feet. Determined to get Becca (and herself) to safety, she fought the flashback and kept going. One piece of the desk collapsed just as her feet hit it and she very nearly fell directly into the flames, but was somehow able to use her instinct to jump and reach another portion of the desk just before they fell.

Jaime coughed and felt the panicking sensation of being unable to breathe but knew she had no choice but to keep going. She reached the end of the desk and saw she'd have to jump several feet to reach a safe portion of the floor. ''Hang on, Sweetie,'' she told her daughter, gripping her tightly. ''We're gonna do this!'' Her now-damaged feet gave way as she hit the floor, but Jaime pulled herself back up again and kept moving as quickly as she could manage. She couldn't even see the other stairwell through the smoke, but she'd spent enough time on the Third Floor to know exactly where it was. When they finally reached it and Jaime stepped inside, the smoke was lighter there. She almost gave in to the urge to sit down - just for a moment - to rest before her body gave out but she gritted her teeth, and started down the stairs.

* * *

''What do you mean, you couldn't get to her?'' Steve cried out at Michael and the firemen who surrounded him. ''You just left her there?''

''I was on the first floor. I had no way up there,'' Michael tried to explain. ''It's bad up there, Steve; even the nurses couldn't reach her room. They had to evacuate. I sent a crew of firemen to her location immediately. They should be able to get her out quickly. And they know about Becca; they'll get both of them.''

''I'm going in there!'' Steve insisted.

Oscar grabbed his arm. ''I just spoke to the Fire Chief. Every hallway from the first through the third floor is impassable. We need to wait here and let them do their job. They'll get Jaime and Becca, Pal.''

''We can't be sure of that! Where's the Fire Chief?'' Steve demanded.

Oscar was about to point the way...when the Fire Chief found them instead. ''My men reached her room,'' he announced. ''There was no one there.''

''That's impossible!'' Steve told him. ''My wife can barely walk on her own!''

''They checked under the bed and in the closet, in case she panicked and tried to hide from the fire. The only thing they found was the oxygen mask was lying on the bed, pulled off the wall. The crib was empty too. I'm sorry, Colonel; she just wasn't there. We're searching in every area we can still reach.''

''Dear God...'' Steve gasped. ''Jaime's in there - somewhere in that fire - and she's got Becca with her!''

- - - - -


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

''Third floor fully engulfed, Chief!'' came a voice over the Fire Chief's radio. ''If anyone's still up there, there's no way -''

The Chief cut him off, conscious that the husband of the woman they were searching for was standing right next to him. ''Alright; make sure your men are all out. Search the first and second floors for as long as you can hold out.''

''Some of the first floor is still passable,'' the voice on the radio reported. ''We'll have to pull our men from the second floor soon though.''

''Keep me posted,'' the Chief ordered.

Michael returned to the small group with Rudy in tow. ''We've done a quick head count - staff and patients,'' Michael told them. ''Only people unaccounted for are Jaime and Becca. We've had a light patient load this week, so some staff had been told to stay home. We're on a skeleton crew. But all other patients - even those from the locked ward - have been evacuated. And we have Security standing by with those who need it.''

Oscar nodded, his eyes on the same horrific sight as Steve's: the flames that were shooting out the windows of the Third floor as the glass shattered. 'Engulfed' didn't seem to begin to cover it. Destroyed, devastated..._targeted_. Those were the words that fit. Without saying another word, Steve began heading back toward the burning building.

''Steve!'' Rudy called urgently. ''You can't go in there!'' The thought Rudy didn't dare voice was that they'd probably already lost Jaime and Becca; they didn't want to lose Steve too.

''The hell I can't! That's my wife and daughter in there! My eye can see through that smoke! I can find them, Rudy!'' Steve called back.

''The fire crews have equipment that can do the same thing, Pal,'' Oscar told him, catching up in the few moments it had taken for Steve to answer Rudy. ''Please, Steve - let them keep searching for TWO people in there. Don't make it THREE!'' His voice quieted, sensing that yelling at Steve would do more harm than good at this point. ''Please,'' he said, much more softly. ''What if they bring Jaime and Becca out - and you're lost somewhere inside? Don't make her a widow, Pal.''

* * *

Jaime wished she could tell where (if at all) the fire was located on the first and second floors. Which would be her fastest - and safest - way out of the building? If she made the wrong choice now, she and Becca could end up trapped...with it too late to turn around and choose again! ''Mom...?'' she said, out loud this time in a frightened, quivering voice.

''_Go out that doorway and down the hallway_,'' came the answer. ''_Then take the stairway on the other side and go out the main front doors_.''

It would be so much faster to just go down one more flight from where she stood, past the doctors' offices and the cafeteria and out the back door...but Jaime could feel herself growing weaker by the minute. She could barely breathe (much less think straight) and her own gut instinct seemed to have abandoned her. The voice in her head - whether it was her mother or a drug-induced hallucination - was all she had. She opened the door to the second floor, began to run...and nearly stumbled. Her strength that she'd been so carefully building over the last week or so was very nearly gone. Her burned feet and ankles were no longer in the greatest shape either, but she had to make it out of the building first, for Rudy to be able to deal with that. Jaime moved as quickly as she felt she could still confidently remain upright, down the hallway, past the locked ward and - finally - to the stairwell on the other side.

In her grogginess and exhaustion, she could still remember the basic fire safety training she'd taught her students; she felt the door before opening it. It wasn't hot or even warm...but it felt so heavy as she tried to pull it open! Jaime adjusted the blanket over Becca's face, making sure the wettest portion still covered her mouth and nose (but with enough space for the child to breathe) and forced herself with every ounce of inner strength she had left (since her physical strength was pretty much gone) to _keep going_.

The first floor door was nearly too much. Jaime fell backwards onto the steps as she tried to pull it open, cushioning Becca with her own body so the baby would remain unharmed. Slowly, she grabbed the handrail with her free hand and pulled herself upright...but fell again before she could even grab the door itself. _Is this where it happens?_ Jaime wondered to herself. _Is this where I die...so close to getting out?_

If she'd been alone, that first floor stairwell would likely have become her tomb...but Becca shifted in her blanket - and Jaime knew she had to keep trying...for her daughter, if not for herself! ''Here we go, Baby,'' she whispered to the infant as she gripped the door handle with everything she had left. She managed to open it just enough to slide through with the baby and then staggered almost blindly toward the main entrance...just mere yards away. But her head was spinning crazily, her throat seemed to have closed to the point where she could no longer swallow and even the slightly clearer air of the first floor did nothing to revive her. She wasn't going to make it!

Jaime felt strong arms grab her - and another pair took Becca from her arms - just as she was going down. ''We've got 'em, Chief!'' were the last words she heard before completely blacking out.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

''Thank God...'' Steve said quietly, at hearing the news that his wife and daughter had been found safe.

''Are they ambulatory?'' the Fire Chief asked into his radio.

''Affirmative. But we'll need a stretcher. Coming out the back door now; send all the help you can.''

The Chief called for the requested stretcher - and Steve, Michael, Rudy and the others rushed to the back door to meet them...but no one came out. Steve opened the rear door and peered through the smoke; there appeared to be no one there. ''Where the hell are they?'' he demanded.

''Please re-state your location,'' the Fire Chief transmitted.

There was no answer.

* * *

Jaime woke in a semi-darkened room, with no idea where she was. There was an oxygen mask over her face. Becca! Where was Becca? She looked around frantically...and saw a stranger holding her daughter, giving her a bottle. She tried to pull the oxygen mask away...and discovered her hands were cuffed in front of her.

''She's coming around,'' a voice said from somewhere behind her. ''You can take the mask off now. If she gives us too much trouble, we'll just gag her.''

''Give me my daughter!'' Jaime demanded, as soon as the mask was gone and she could speak. ''Take your damn hands off of her.''

''Relax,'' the voice behind her (it was SO familiar) said. ''We know exactly the formula she drinks; she's being well taken care of. Now we have business to attend to.''

Jaime heard the distinctive click of a radio being turned on. ''By now you've figured out she isn't there,'' the man transmitted. ''If the Colonel would like his lovely wife and his beautiful little daughter back again, you're going to do exactly as we say.''

By listening carefully and searching her memory banks as she returned to full consciousness, Jaime was finally able to place the voice...and she couldn't quite believe what was happening.

''This is Oscar Goldman,'' came the answer on the radio. ''I don't know who you are or why you've done this - and frankly I don't care. Return Mrs. Austin and the baby immediately and there will be no questions asked. You have my personal word on that.''

Obviously, through the crackling distortion of he radio, or possibly due to the situation itself (Jaime thought) Oscar didn't recognize the voice. ''I'm afraid that's just not possible,'' her abductor laughed. ''Please assure the good Colonel that his little girl is being well taken care of. Her needs are being attended to. Mrs. Austin, however, requires medical attention - so your prompt and positive answer to my demands may be crucial to her well-being. Possibly even her life.''

''Jack...is that you?'' Oscar transmitted. ''What the hell are you doing?''

''Listen to me very carefully. Anna Kingsley must be released from your custody within the next 24 hours or I cannot guarantee Mrs. Austin's life and well-being. Her feet are gone. Her ankles...well...she doesn't appear to have them anymore either. She's been badly burned. If my demand is not met, I'll have to make sure she's put out of her misery - _permanently_. Please assure Colonel Austin that no harm will come to his sweet little baby. However, if you refuse to meet my demands, the baby will be given to a deserving couple to raise and -''

''NO!'' Jaime gasped involuntarily.

''I will contact you again shortly for your decision, Oscar,'' the abductor continued. ''I hope for Mrs. Austin's sake that you make the right one.''

Jaime heard him click the radio off and tried to turn and face him but was also somehow restrained to the bed she was lying on. ''Please...'' she begged softly, ''do whatever you have to with me. Use me for your demands. But _please_ send Becca back to her Daddy. Don't do this to her; she's just a baby...''

''She will not be harmed.''

''_She needs her Daddy!_'' Jaime shot back.

''Then her 'Daddy' and his boss had better believe I'm serious and do what I've asked.''

''At least let me hold her. Please...'' Jaime pleaded more softly.

''You're fine just the way you are. Not in to much pain, hope?'' The abductor laughed, knowing (of course) that she was already on pain meds for post-surgery before she'd just literally walked through a fire.

* * *

''Jack Hansen,'' Oscar marveled, spitting out the name like a curse word. ''How does Anna still have control over him?''

''If he does,'' Steve worried, ''he's not going to think twice about killing Jaime. Obviously the Third Floor was targeted in that fire. He tried to kill her already! And when that didn't succeed...''

''This may have been his plan all along,'' Oscar pondered. ''That she'd either find her way out or he'd somehow find her.'' He turned to Rudy. ''Jack said her feet are 'gone'. What does that mean, in terms of her condition? How dangerous -?''

''It depends on if the circuits to the rest of her legs were burned. If they were, we have to consider her condition drastic - and terminal.''


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jaime tried but found that struggling did absolutely no good. She had no bionic strength...and the physical strength she'd been so carefully building for the last week had been depleting in just getting Becca and herself out of the fire. She would have to rely on her wits and emotional strength to survive whatever Hansen and his helpers had in mind for her (and for Becca).

It nearly killed her to see a stranger holding her daughter...but the baby seemed comfortable and in no distress...so Jaime focused her energy on how she was going to get them both out of this in one piece. It was so hard to concentrate! The residual pain from surgery plus the pain shooting up her legs like fire made her feel like she was going to pass out. She fought to stay conscious...for Becca's sake...but soon lost the battle.

''_You're in a very difficult spot_,'' her mother empathized.

''I kind of figured that out already, Mom.''

''_But you __can__ get out of it_,'' Ann assured her. ''_Just try to remain calm, do what they tell you - for now - and wait for the opportunity because it will come_.''

''What opportunity?'' Jaime pleaded. ''What am I supposed to do?''

''_Just keep your wits about you; that's really all I can say_...''

With that, Ann's image faded away and Jaime sank from her dream into the blackness of (temporary) oblivion

* * *

''Obviously, we can't release Kingsley,'' Oscar said quietly.

''Oscar, he's gonna _kill_ her! And...Becca...'' Steve's voice nearly choked with emotion at his daughter's name - and at the thought of what his family must be going through.

''That's why we have to find them - and fast,'' Oscar told him. ''Let's work this out. What do we know, so far? Obviously Anna still has some sort of control over Jack - whether it's a machine we haven't discovered yet or something else -''

''It can't be a machine,'' Steve pointed out. ''She has no way to give him any orders.''

''Unless these were the last orders given before you destroyed that device,'' Michael pointed out. ''So it is possible...although not likely.''

''He's using that radio so he can talk as long as he wants without being traced,'' Oscar figured.

The Fire Chief nodded. ''If he somehow got his hands on one of our radios, he isn't far away. In fact, he'd have to be pretty close.''

''Oscar,'' Steve said suddenly, ''have Anna put back in The Hole and get me a ride over there. Now, please.''

''We can't do that, Pal. You're the last person who -''

''I'm probably the _only_ person who CAN get it out of her!'' Steve argued. ''We don't have any other options! Please, Oscar!''

Within minutes, it was arranged. Steve was right; there really was no other choice.

* * *

Anna sat silently on the thin metal bench, her hands cuffed to a belly chain but with no shackles to secure her to the wall. She knew what was coming...and why. She also suspected _who_...and she couldn't wait to see him again and to cause him as much misery as possible.

She didn't have to wait long before the door opened and - sure enough - Steve strode in, with the guard re-locking the door behind him. ''Well, hello there, Lover,'' she purred,licking her lips.

''Don't even try that with me; not now. Not EVER, for that matter. Where are my wife and daughter?''

''I assume they're resting comfortably in their hospital beds,'' Anna said smoothly. ''Why would you ask me this?''

Steve was having none of her 'innocent' act. There simply wasn't time. He grabbed Anna's belly chain, jerked her to her feet and (apologizing to the fates for hurting a woman, no matter who she was), he slammed her against the wall.

''Where. Are. They?'' he demanded. ''And tell me what you did to Jack Hansen!''

''I have no idea what you're talking about,'' Anna said calmly.

Steve slammed her again and then lifted her off her feet and held her several inches off the ground, his left hand curled into a fist he was trying to force himself not to use.

''Do you have another machine?'' he shouted, directly in her face. ''Where is it? Or are you using some other means to control him?'' Anna merely smiled. Steve's _family_ was at stake. His compunction against hurting a woman no longer applied; not now...and not with this woman. He slammed her again, still not letting her feet touch the ground. ''Lady, you'd better start talking,'' he said through gritted teeth.

''You won't hurt me,'' Anna laughed. ''I can tell by the way you made love that you'd never hurt a woman. You don't have it in you!''

''You dropped off that list when you became the only link to getting my wife and daughter back,'' Steve growled. ''You _**will**_ tell me what they've done to her - and where she is! The only question is how badly you want me to hurt you first.''

''I don't believe you; and I have absolutely nothing to say.''

Steve drew back his left fist (while still holding her off the ground and against the wall with his right)...and threw the first punch.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Jaime was awakened immediately by the sound of Becca's whimper..and then the child began to cry. ''Please...let me hold her...'' she begged her captors. ''Please...she needs me...''

Jack Hansen shrugged. ''I don't think we can take the chance of uncuffing you. You'll just have to talk to her instead.''

''Where am I going to go - and how am I even supposed to try and run - when I have no feet?'' Jaime pointed out.

''You got out of that building with no feet,'' Hansen pointed out.

''So them tie them together if you have to...but please let me hold my daughter! Please!'' Becca was still crying...and the sound broke Jaime's heart. She had never felt more helpless...

''Tie her legs,'' Hansen ordered, ''then uncuff her and give her the kid.''

Jaime bristled inwardly at the cold way he referred to Becca as 'the kid'...but she kept her mouth shut. Obligingly, she held her legs still and allowed them to be secured. She found she was too weak (or injured) to sit up on her own. ''Could you please prop me against the wall, so I can sit up?'' she asked quietly. Two goons semi-roughly took care of this for her, and then finally Becca was placed into her arms. ''It's okay, Little One,'' she whispered into the baby's ear. ''We're gonna be okay. I promise.''

Hansen overheard her - and laughed cruelly. ''That will depend on Goldman and your husband. I guess you'll find out in 23 hours if you live or die...''

* * *

''Was that supposed to hurt?'' Anna laughed, as the punch from Steve's left hand connected with her jaw. ''I'll tell you what PAIN really is! In about 23 more hours, your beloved wife will be dead...and your daughter will be gone forever. Now _that_ is the definition of 'pain'!''

Steve drew back his fist again...but found himself having trouble throwing another punch. Whatever she had done, this was a _woman_ - and he'd never hurt (much less struck) a woman in his life. ''Just tell me where they are,'' he demanded, trying his best to sound tough - and not pleading.

''HA!'' came the response.

Steve knew he might have to throw another punch - and truly _hurt_ her - to get the information he needed. He wasn't sure if he had it in him...but then again, this was his _family_ they were talking about!

* * *

Jaime was careful not to move her legs, to not even give the appearance of trying to struggle as she cradled her daughter in her arms. Truth though, was that they hurt terribly. This was unusual (bionics did not normally feel pain) so she knew she was badly injured.

''Enjoy holding her for now,'' Hansen taunted. ''In less than a day, you'll never see her again. Of course, it won't really matter...because YOU won't be here!''

''You'll be okay, Baby,'' Jaime whispered comfortingly in Becca's ear. ''We'll _both_ be okay.''

Unfortunately, Hansen had heard her. ''Well,'' he laughed, ''_she'll_ be okay - with her new parents. Can't say the same for you, though.'' He turned to his goons. ''Take the kid back - and re-cuff her.''

''Please,'' Jaime begged, ''she needs me...'' She could feel herself starting to black out from the pain, but fought it as hard as she could, trying to keep the men from taking Becca...but she was unsuccessful. Within minutes, her hands were cuffed and Becca was not only taken away from her...but into the next room (where Jaime could no longer see her at all). Almost immediately, the baby began to cry. It was the last sound Jaime heard as she once again lost her fight for consciousness...

* * *

''Rudy,'' Oscar asked (already afraid he didn't want to hear the answer), ''you said the damage could be 'terminal'. How long does she have?'' He looked the doctor straight in his eyes. ''Honest answer, please.''

''If her feet are truly 'gone - and her ankles are damaged, although we don't know how badly - she may not even last the 23 hours left in what Hansen's given us. If Steve doesn't get an answer...and get it _fast_...are you going to meet Jack's demand?''

Oscar could no longer meet Rudy's eyes. ''I don't see how I can,'' he said sadly. ''That woman is beyond dangerous. And if she still has a way to control Hansen, then God only knows the damage she could do to others - including the two of us and Michael.''

''So Steve _has_ to come through,'' Rudy noted quietly.

''There is no other alternative.''

* * *

Steve raised Anna even higher off the ground pulled back his left fist...and then slammed her _hard_ onto the thin metal bench (not quite finding it in himself to strike her again). ''Tell me where Hansen is - or at least how you're controlling him,'' he snarled. ''And where are they holding Jaime and Becca?''

''Oh...don't worry,'' Anna laughed. ''You'll get your wife back - or at least, you'll get her _body_ back so you can give her a decent burial.''

Steve tried another tactic. ''There must've been someone - at some time in your existence - that you loved more than life itself.''

''Maybe there was. But maybe they didn't love me back - and maybe, just maybe, that's why I'm doing this.''

''Dammit, _where is my family_?!'' Steve shouted directly in her face. His only reward was an evil grin...so he picked her up again by the belly chain and drew back his fist...

* * *

Even in deepest unconsciousness, Jaime could hear Becca crying. ''_She is alright_,'' her mother's voice said calmly. ''_They will not hurt her_.''

''She's _scared_, Mom,'' Jaime said tremulously (in her dream). ''And...so am I.''

''_They are changing her diaper - and there will be a bottle as soon as she's hungry again. Please try __not__ to be afraid, Darling. You need to keep your wits about you_.''

''How can I do that...when I can't even stay awake?''

''_Right now, Steve is working on getting you out of here. You must trust in him - and in his abilities._.''

''But Mom, you said to watch for an opportunity...and I can't stay conscious! I can't even help my own daughter!''

''_Then trust your husband,Darling. That's all I can tell you_.''

With that, Ann was gone...but Jaime was too gravely injured to wake from her dream and only sank deeper into the suffocating blanket of darkness...


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Steve punched her as though she were a man; he simply had no other choices left. The blow landed between Anna's eye and her temple...and the area instantly began to swell. Steve could see at once that she'd have a black eye from his actions. His conscience pulled at him - but only briefly.

Anna merely stared at him - whether in defiance or disbelief that she'd just been struck again was impossible to tell. ''Want another?'' Steve asked, drawing back his fist. For good measure, he slammed her against the wall again...and this time, her head hit - _hard_ - and bounced off the concrete.

Anna did her best to shake it off. This was clearly NOT the way she'd planned for things to go. He had _rejected_ her, damn it; he deserved to _suffer_ for that - and to lose what he held most dear. She pursed her lips, still saying nothing, and glared at Steve as she watched his eyes go from cold to pleading...to ice cold again as he threw a second punch. It hit her square in the mouth and jaw...and she tasted blood.

Steve saw what he had just done...and suddenly couldn't cope any longer with having hurt a woman...no matter who she was. He drew back his fist again...and punched the wall in frustration and complete devastation. Anna slumped to the floor as he released his hold - and in spite of her determination to hurt him in the worst way possible, she took one look at his face and began to rethink her position. Clearly, this was a man who loved his family above his own beliefs - and probably above life itself. She'd never known that in her own world - as much as she'd longed for it - and it melted the ice in her heart.

''Alright...okay...'' she gasped through now-swollen lips. ''I'll tell you everything. Just tell Hansen the words 'Cotton Candy' and he'll listen to you. He'll do what you tell him and release your family to you.''

Steve looked up abruptly, not quite believing what he was hearing. ''How do I know you're telling me the truth?'' he asked quietly.

''You don't...until you try it and it works. Go on - relay the information to Goldman and the others. Get your family back. And do me a favor...love them...always.'' With those words, Anna leaned her head back against the concrete wall and gave in to the beckoning unconsciousness.

* * *

Jaime cradled Becca in her arms, grateful for being allowed to do so...but still unsure how - if at all - they were going to get out of this. Suddenly, the radio Hansen held in his hand crackled to life, with Oscar's voice on the other end. ''Jack, listen to me closely,'' Oscar instructed. ''Return Jaime and Becca to National Medical and we'll see that you get your fill of cotton candy.''

Although Oscar highly doubted what Steve had told him that Anna had said, it was the only lead they had; he had no choice but to try it.

''We'll be there in ten minutes,'' Hansen answered promptly.

''And for more cotton candy, you'll turn yourself in to my team promptly,'' Oscar told him - amazed that it had actually worked.

''Yes. I'll turn myself in,'' Hansen parroted.

Steve made it back from NSB-HQ in record time, just as a light gray van pulled in, its back doors opened - and Jack Hansen walked out with his hands open and in plain view. ''Your family is safe; they're inside waiting for you,'' he told Steve, as Oscar's men cuffed him and led him into their van, for transport to a cell at OSI-HQ. Although he'd obviously just committed a grievous offense, he had clearly still been under Anna's influence. An investigation into his own possible complicity and responsibility would begin immediately.

In the meantime, there was a reunion that was far more important. Steve rushed into the back of the van and drew his wife and child into his arms, holding them as tightly as he could without hurting either one of them (and ignoring his own pain from having punched the wall). Then he took a quick glance at Jaime's legs. ''Rudy, she needs you!'' he called urgently, continuing to hold a relieved and happily-sobbing (although still barely conscious) Jaime in his arms until Rudy joined them (with a gurney waiting just outside the van). She would be transferred immediately to a special unit that had already been hastily set up at the hospital where Doctor Hammond practiced...until she was deemed stable enough to be transferred to Rudy's other closest facility, which was Colorado Springs.

Steve carried Becca in one arm and held Jaime's hand with the other (it throbbed terribly...but he didn't even seem to notice) as she was rushed toward the waiting ambulance, then he climbed in after her. This time, the Austins would not be separated!

- - - - -


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jaime was still nearly unconscious from the pain by the time she was loaded onto the stretcher. Michael immediately began attending to her. When she clasped Steve's hand tightly, he winced...and Rudy's sharp eye noticed right away.

''Why don't you give Becca to the medics,'' he suggested gently. ''They'll take good care of her; I promise. Hold Jaime's hand with your right and let me take a look at that one.''

''I'm okay for now, Rudy,'' Steve insisted...but he gave Becca over to a waiting medic anyhow. He shifted to the other side of Jaime's stretcher and tenderly brushed the hair from her face with his right hand even as Rudy began examining his left. The doctor raised an eyebrow but said nothing aloud about the blood on his knuckles. Several fingers, the hand and wrist were all obviously broken but there were no open wounds. He strongly suspected Steve would need a consult with Mark Conrad ASAP over what had happened - and what he might have done. For now, though, the physical injury took priority.

''Third time you've broken this hand?'' he noted. He was already on the radio, requesting that the surgeon who'd worked on Steve's hand before meet them at the hospital.

''Only the second,'' Steve corrected. ''Michael...how is she?''

Michael had one of the medics administering oxygen as he checked Jaime's vitals, looked at her surgical site and gave her the once-over. ''The good news is that they don't appear to have mistreated her. She wasn't beaten or harmed when they took her.''

''Thank God,'' Steve breathed.

''That's all the good news I have. Rudy...her legs,'' he summoned quietly. Both of Jaime's feet were completely gone and her ankles looked shredded, with wires and burned circuits everywhere, in places where they weren't supposed to be hanging. The damage was _critical_. ''How she ever made it out of that building...I have no idea,'' he marveled.

''She's an amazing woman,'' Steve agreed, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

''Her vitals - they're too low. She's missed a dose of coumadin, but not by too much; we'll take care of that. I've already given her something for the pain, that should keep her out until we reach the hospital.''

''They're setting up a bionic surgical unit as we speak,'' Rudy announced. ''We won't have everything we need, but I was able to grab a few things from the lab on the way out that should at least help us get her stabilized for the trip to Colorado; we'll have to replace her legs there.'' He knew without the Fire Chief's report that National Medical was likely a total loss. At least all of the patients and his staff had been successfully evacuated. From what he'd been told so far, the main fire had been set on the Third Floor, in a way that ensured Jaime and Becca would likely either be killed or seriously injured in an escape attempt. They had clearly been targeted...or at least, Jaime had.

''And...Becca?'' Steve asked the medic.

''The baby's just fine, Colonel,'' he was told. ''Not a scratch. We're giving her some oxygen as a precaution but she wasn't harmed in any way. No visible burns or injuries from the fire, either.''

Steve looked down at his wife and kissed her again, even though right now she couldn't feel it. She'd performed nothing short of a miracle today. As odd as it might sound to anyone else, he suspected he also had Ann Sommers to thank for that.

* * *

Steve's hand was surgically set, encased in a cast and when he opened his eyes from the anesthetic, Mark was sitting next to his bed. The therapist smiled reassuringly at him. ''Jaime's still in surgery,'' he said before Steve could even ask. ''But she's stable and doing as well as can be expected. It's going to be several more hours yet, so in the meantime, you're to stay in this bed and rest. Becca's been tended to by the nurses from National, the ones she's familiar with, and she's doing just fine. So for right now, at this moment, let's worry about you.''

''I'm...I'll be alright, Doc,'' Steve said groggily.

''Yes, you will; and we're going to make sure of that.''

''Anna...I think I...I hurt her pretty badly,'' Steve admitted (feeling worse about that than he'd expected to).

''You did what you had to, to get your family back safe,'' Mark assured him.

''I've never...hurt a woman before. Not...ever...'' Steve finished weakly.

''She'll be alright. Some bruises and contusions to her face but nothing too serious.'' He had checked with NSB-HQ, knowing Steve would ask. She'd been admitted to another hospital overnight (under heavy guard) merely as a precaution, but would be released back into full custody in the morning. Mark figured Steve didn't need those details; not now. Maybe not at all.

''Still...what I did...I...I _hit_ her, Doc. Hard. And more than once.''

''What you need to focus on is that your family is safe and being well taken care of. If you hadn't done exactly what you did, who knows where they'd be right now...or what might've happened to them. I know you don't believe it right now, but you did an exemplary job today. You saved Jaime and Becca - and that's what counts.''

''Jaime...I saw her legs...'' Steve moaned softly.

''Yes; they're in bad shape. Rudy and Michael are doing what they can here. They'll arrange transport to Colorado as soon as it's safe enough to transport her. And before you ask, yes - you and Becca can go with her.''

''Becca...'' Steve asked as he grew more alert. ''She'll be okay...coming with us?''

''Babies ride on planes all the time; she'll be fine. I know you don't want your family separated right now - and I agree with you. You and Jaime need that baby with you even more than she needs to be with her parents. I have a shot here that I'm supposed to give you when you wake up. It's for the pain.''

''Don't need it.''

''Maybe you don't want it - but you do need it,'' Mark told him, administering the med before Steve could give him any further argument.

''But Jaime...when she comes out...I wanna be there.''

''They'll keep her sedated at least until tomorrow morning,'' Mark explained. ''And quite possibly longer - even through the plane trip, until we reach Colorado.''

''You...you're going too?'' Steve deduced.

''Of course. I've checked on my clinics here and in DC. Everything's running smoothly. I need to be with you and Jaime right now.''

''Thank...you...'' Steve whispered, as the drug pulled him into sleep.

Ann Sommers was waiting...and smiling at him. ''_You did a wonderful job today_,'' she told him. ''_You saved my daughter and granddaughter; thank you_.''

''You helped her...to find her way out of there...didn't you? You even helped her hold on. You must have.''

''_I was able to help Jaime find her own inner strength. She did the hardest part herself. Steve, you probably won't see me anymore after this. You won't need to. I'll be with Jaime though until she's strong again...until she's no longer afraid. I won't leave her_.''

Her image was beginning to fade. ''Ann...thank you,'' Steve told her, ''for everything.''


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Doctor Corinth stood to one side, observing while Rudy and Michael attempted to stabilize their once-again-critical patient. He swore softly when he got his first look at the damage to her legs. He'd been studying the workings of bionics with Rudy to prepare for exactly a moment like this one...but this was more than he'd expected to see - and worse than he (or the other doctors) had pictured. One of Jaime's ankles was very nearly altogether _gone_ and the other was shredded from fire damage and from somehow holding her up as she'd made her way out of the building. Her legs themselves had burn marks that scorched their way clear up her thighs and if they looked at the proper angle, they could spot that the internal damage to the circuitry went further than they were able to see.

''There's no way she should've been able to make it out of there,'' Michael marveled very softly. ''Just...no possible way. How did she even _survive_?'' He and Rudy began working as the well-oiled team they had once been, to try and stabilize Jaime - and keep her alive.

Hours later (as Steve was initially waking up in his own hospital bed), they were still at it...and still unsure if Jaime would even make it through the night. Shockingly though, she'd already managed to hold onto life with a grip that was tighter than almost anyone else could've managed - and that gave them hope.

* * *

''Have you heard anything?'' Steve (fully conscious now) asked Mark.

The therapist had indeed gotten a full update on Jaime's condition...but was still deciding exactly how much to tell Steve. If he lied (even a lie of omission), Steve was sure to call him on it later when he learned the truth. So, he finally realized, it was best to be upfront with him - but as gently as possible.

''You know she's in bad shape,'' Mark began.

Steve nodded. ''I saw her legs...and I know what damage like that can mean. Doc...is she gonna live?''

''I don't know,'' Mark told him honestly. ''They're still working on her, trying to repair at least enough of the damage to keep her stable long enough to get her to Colorado. Two and a half hours is a long time on a plane, for someone in Jaime's condition. They need to be sure - well, as sure as possible - that nothing will go wrong.''

''Becca. Where's...Becca?''

''They brought her favorite nurses over from National,'' Mark reminded him. ''They'll also be flying with us to Colorado, so Becca will be well attended to, while the two of you recover.''

''I'll be fine by then,'' Steve pointed out. ''Just a cast on my hand.''

''And you'll want to be with Jaime as much as possible,'' Mark said reasonably.

''Maybe Becca can be with us; might give Jaime even more of an incentive to recover quickly...''

''We'll have to see how things go.''

* * *

At that moment things were going...not well. Rather than merely observing, Corinth had to step in and assist Michael and Rudy in trying to make the repairs (as much as possible anyway) as quickly as they could - and more importantly, to keep Jaime alive. She was hanging on...but just barely. What they couldn't possibly know was that under the depths of strong anesthetic (and the seriousness of her injuries)...Jaime was having visitors.

Ann Sommers stood with her arm around her husband's waist, watching the procedure on her daughter from a distance. Jaime wasn't sure if she could actually _see_ them...or just _sense_ them. There was no (almost expected) tunnel of light - and no terrifying sense of enveloping darkness, either. They were simply _there_, almost close enough for their daughter to reach out and hug them. Instinctively, Jaime knew that if she hugged them, there would be no going back.

She turned (in whatever netherworld she was currently in) and looked behind her...but could not see Steve or Becca, to try and persuade her to stay where she was.

''_It's your decision this time_,'' Ann told her softly. ''_Only __your__ decision. There is no vision of Becca to draw you back, no hand of Steve's to pull you. And we are not here to influence you in any way. We are merely to guide you, should this be the way that you choose to go.''_

''Jaime,'' her father continued, ''you already know that it _was__ your time...and you were spared. So it is possible you'll find yourself with more of these 'gateways' - more chances to 'choose', or more brushes with death, depending upon how you look at it - than a 'normal' person would. And you will -''_

''But...that's not fair!'' Jaime cried. ''People aren't supposed to get to decide!''

''_That's very true_,'' James agreed. ''_And in time, these gateway moments will lessen...and cease, should you choose to keep living_...''

''But HOW am I supposed to decide? Becca's just a baby; she needs her mother!'' Jaime protested.

''_Of course she does_,'' Ann agreed.

''And...**Steve**...Steve, he needs me too! But Mom...Dad...I'm SO tired...and it hurts SO badly!''

''_Only you can decide_,'' Ann repeated.

From an unseen distance, Jaime heard Puzzles barking...seeming to be calling to her...

- - - - -


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Since he was awake and (apparently) coherent, the nurses brought Becca to Steve when it was time for her bottle. When she was about halfway through her dinner...it hit him. ''Doc,'' he said to Mark, in a quiet, stunned tone,''if Jaime...doesn't make it...I'll be all this little one has in the world...''

''Let's try to think more positively,'' Mark suggested, at the same time knowing that Steve had made a good (if very sad) point. There was a strong possibility that he was about to become a single father. ''She's got the best scientist and the best neurosurgeon in the _world_ helping her right now.''

''And Corinth is no slouch either; I've seen his credentials.''

Mark nodded. ''Rudy only chooses the very best of the elite for his team.''

''Scary to think if she'd just waited one more year, Rudy would have chosen Anna...'' Steve thought aloud.

* * *

Coumadin had been administered immediately (while Jaime was still in the ambulance) and now, hours later, she appeared to no longer be in danger of throwing another clot. Michael dared to breathe a slight sigh of relief as they got down to serious work on her legs. The best solution would be to simply remove them entirely...but it was doubtful that Jaime would be able to cope with that emotionally...and keeping her fully sedated until they (and she) were all ready for the _complete_ surgery in Colorado wasn't a good option. Instead, they very carefully removed the damaged portions (one leg almost to the knee, the other just past the ankle) and replaced the power pack that had been scorched in her left leg. The realization hit them all at virtually the same moment; with the damaged power pack, if Jaime hadn't been found when she had...she'd likely have had only an hour or less to live. The power pack had not been removed, so was able to keep her going for at least a little while but had been badly misfiring. The _pain_ must have been _intense_ and very likely _unbearable_.

At almost precisely the same time Mark arrived outside the big double doors and used the physicians' phone to call the OR (hoping for ANY news to give Steve), a nurse emerged to say that Jaime was _finally_ stable. Still critical...but stable. She would be able to make the plane trip within hours - and Steve would hopefully not be a single father, after all.

* * *

''Great news!'' Mark announced when he returned to Steve's room. ''Jaime's still in surgery but they expect to be done soon. She's still critical...but she's stable and they're readying the plane now. So we need to get you and Becca ready to go too.''

Steve was still groggy from the much-hated pain killer...but he nodded and cradled his daughter closer to his heart. ''Hear that, Peanut? Mama's gonna be okay - and you get to go on your very first plane ride!'' Becca looked up at him and gurgled happily. Steve reluctantly handed the baby to Mark who took her to her beloved nurses to be prepared for the trip.

In the OR, Jaime was also being prepared. The anesthetic was eased up and turned off and a strong sedative administered. As she moved from one form of unconsciousness to another, Jaime watched as her parents' images began to grow faint.

''I guess...I'm staying where I am. For now, anyway,'' Jaime told them.

''_We know_,'' Ann affirmed. ''_And for what it's worth, we believe you've made the right decision_.''

''But I don't remember even _making_ a choice!''

''_Oh, but you did. You felt it in your heart...and that was enough. We will see you one day and we will be able to hug you again...all you want_,'' Ann told her.

''_Remember that you will have several more 'gateways' in the near future_,'' James reminded her.''_And each time, you will have to choose. It is because your 'time' was bypassed. Just remember, the gateways __will__ grow fewer and then disappear entirely. You will be able to make the correct choices...and if you feel the time is right, you will join us. If not...we will see you again one day. If you ignore your gateways and choose to live, there will come a time in the future when the choice __is__ made for you, as it is for everyone_.''

''When, Dad? And how will I know what to do?''

But her parents were gone. Jaime moaned softly as she felt the intensity of the pain even through heavy sedation. Rudy and Michael closed the bottom on what was left of each of her legs with plasticine and then she was gently moved from the OR table onto a gurney and taken to the plane. Steve was already there, waiting for her. She couldn't see him, of course...but somehow his voice penetrated the oblivion of her medication.

''You're gonna be alright, Sweetheart,'' he was telling her (as he took her hand with his right, moving the bandaged left hand as little as possible). ''Becca's here too, with her nurses - the ones she likes - and you'll be back with us before you know it. Mark is here too; he's coming with us. I can't wait to see those beautiful hazel eyes of yours looking back at me again. I love you SO much! And I'll be right by your side when you finally wake up; I promise you that.''

As he was speaking, hoping that Jaime could hear his reassurances and tender words of love (which she could), the plane began to taxi, with Rudy and Michael both watching their patient closely. Doctor Corinth was strapped in nearby, as were three of the nurses from National Medical - one from each shift - who had either been evacuated from the fire or summoned by telephone to come along and tend to their favorite tiny little patient. She was growing so fast now! It was getting harder to tell that she had been a premie, as she seemed to 'catch up' to normal development more and more each day. She was still very small for nearly six months old, but she cooed at gurgled at the faces she recognized - especially those of her parents - and was showing a normal interest in the world around her. One of the nurses gave her a bottle just as the plane took off, hoping it would help prevent pressure from building painfully in her ears - and it worked. She sucked quietly on her snack without a single tear or pain or fear as the plane rose into the sky, headed finally for Colorado Springs.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

''She's doing well,'' Rudy told Steve (before he could ask), once they were in the air. ''Vitals are very low, but stable. She's staying with us.'' He didn't realize just how accurate that statement really was. Steve leaned out of his own seat to gently caress his wife's cheek and kiss the part of her forehead not covered by bandages. Becca cooed happily in her favorite nurse's arms and Michael began discussing with Corinth what Jaime's surgery would entail when they reached their destination (and had allowed her to rest and re-acclimate for a little while). Her legs would be totally replaced and the sutures and surgical site on her head would be double and triple-checked to make sure everything was okay. Corinth nodded solemnly. It would be his first _real_ test - but he knew he could assist handily and was looking forward to finally proving himself.

Suddenly, an announcement came over the loudspeaker. ''I need everyone strapped in,'' the pilot instructed with the sort of calm that meant he was really anything but...

The plane began to shake alarmingly...and Michael reached over to fasten straps around Jaime, securing her to the gurney before he strapped himself into a seat close by. Then the news from the pilot was even worse. ''Assume crash positions,'' he called out. ''We may be going down!'' The nurse who held Becca put her cushion on her lap and then laid the infant across it and bent down low, shielding her with her body. Everyone else (except Jaime, of course) leaned over their own cushions and covered their heads. Steve still reached over with his right hand and clasped Jaime's hand gently.

''I love you, Sweetheart,'' he told her quietly. ''Hold on. Please...hold on.''

The plane shook violently and then tipped onto its side before it began a dive, nose down and still sideways. At the last minute, Corinth reached over to check Jaime's straps...just as the plane hit terra firma, as gently as the pilot could land a badly damaged airplane. Anything that wasn't secured (first aid supplies, oxygen tanks...and Doctor Corinth) ended up flying through the cabin, landing in mangled heaps. Becca's diapers and bottles, in a bag under the nurse's seat, remained where they were, blocked by the very conscientious nurse's legs.

The horrific, violent SLAM gave way to an almost deathly silence. Michael and Steve raised their heads to begin surveying the damage...as Becca began to wail. Her nurse sat up and rocked the infant in her arms (both of them unharmed but badly shaken), crooning softly to her to try and calm her. The other two nurses also raised their heads. Once had a profusely bloody nose and the other had gone pale with shock. Michael and Steve noticed that no one else was moving.

''Rudy?'' Michael said quietly, jostling his mentor...who was breathing but unconscious and an awful grayish-color. ''**Jaime!**'' he said more urgently. He unstrapped himself from his seat and leaned over his patient, checking her vitals. They had dropped...and were still dropping.

''He's...gone,'' Steve announced, bending over Doctor Corinth. ''And yes...I'm sure.'' He returned to the gurney and looked at Michael, trying to read Jaime's condition in his eyes. The news wasn't good.

''I've radioed for ambulances,'' the pilot called back (without the loudspeaker, which no longer worked).

This time,Jaime could clearly see the tunnel of light...with her parents standing silently on the other side, just watching her. Jaime's body was failing - badly - but her mind was perfectly clear. She realized immediately that this was the first of the 'gateways' her father had warned her about. She had a decision to be made - and made quickly, it appeared. She seemed to feel almost magnetically pulled toward the tunnel of light that was so bright she couldn't really see...except for her parents waiting patiently on the other side. Her father was holding Puzzles by the collar, keeping him back

''Mom'' Dad? What do I do?'' she pleaded. There was no answer. ''Is this 'it'?'' She couldn't seem to stop her journey toward the tunnel. As she had the other time she'd seen (and been pulled toward) the tunnel of light, when she'd first 'died' on the operating table of Bionic Rejection, she could see what awaited her on _both_ sides of the tunnel. Or, more accurately, she could sense (and hear) what was happening behind her. Becca was crying, sobbing in a way Jaime had never heard before. Was she hurt or just badly frightened...and crying for her mother? She heard Steve's voice saying ''He's gone.'' WHO was gone? Had Rudy suffered another heart attack? What had happened to everyone else...and WHAT was Jaime supposed to do? She could feel wild, unbearable pain in her head, her legs; her _entire body_ hurt like never before! God, she didn't want to return to such intensely awful pain! Maybe her father had been wrong. Maybe there were no 'gateways' - no decisions - for her, after all. She couldn't return to that body; she simply couldn't bear it! She had escaped 'her time' when she'd been shot in the head...but perhaps 'her time' had returned for her after all...and this was IT.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Michael had no other choice but to take full charge of the situation himself. If he'd ever worn a 'white hat' in his life, he certainly needed one now! ''Are you in radio contact with the ambulances?'' he yelled up front to the pilot.

''Yes!''

''Tell them I have one doctor deceased - blunt force trauma - and another completely out of commission with a possible heart attack. I have two injured nurses and only one who can help me. There are no medics with us because we had three doctors; I'm the only doctor left. Tell those ambulances to HURRY!''

''Not exactly the only doctor,'' Mark said quietly from the corner where he'd been strapped in and (as usual) observing. He'd been so quiet through the entire flight so far that Michael had forgotten he was there. As Mark undid his safety harness, his head lolled backward temporarily. ''Might have a slight concussion,'' he told Michael. ''But I can help. Tell me where you need me.''

''Mark, I need you to see if any of those oxygen tanks are still operational,'' Michael instructed. ''Jess,'' he told the nurse who was holding the baby, ''Give Becca to her father; I'll need your help - and she needs him.''

Steve stepped across the damaged plane floor to take the baby...then doubled over, and sank to his knees. Still, he reached out for his daughter. ''No,'' Michael told him. ''Not when you're injured too. Get a cushion and lie down with it under your head until someone can get to you.''

''One tank still works,'' Mark reported back, offering it to Michael.

''Take the baby from Jess,'' Michael told the therapist. ''Make sure she's alright and hasn't sustained any injuries. Then check on Steve, please. If he's able, prop him up against a seat and have him hold Becca. Jess, I need you to start CPR on Rudy. I'll tend to Jaime - and hopefully those ambulances get here fast. We need _**help**_**!**''

Everyone switched into maximum efficiency mode, following Michael's directions - and hoping like hell that he wasn't still under Anna's control the way Hansen had been. The nurse began CPR on her boss,the head of National Medical, while Mark gave Becca a quick but very thorough once-over. ''She's not hurt,'' he announced. ''No bruises or contusions; just badly frightened.'' He quickly found a blanket and folded it to lay the baby on while he examined her father. Steve had an alarming amount of rigidness in his mid-abdomen and groaned when Mark pressed ever-so-gently on it. ''Probable internal bleeding,'' he told Michael. ''I'm guessing it's because he was leaning over, holding Jaime's hand.''

''Give Becca...to me...'' Steve gasped. ''I can hold her next to me. Put her in the crook of my left arm and I'll hold her with my right. At least that way...she'll have her Daddy.''

Mark looked over to Michael, who nodded assent. Steve comforted his daughter the best he could, even as the pain in his middle grew worse and began to overwhelm him. ''Daddy's got you, Peanut,'' he said softly. ''And Mama's right over there.''

''I've got him breathing again,'' Jess announced, working over Rudy. ''Could use that oxygen though.''

''So could Jaime,'' Michael snapped. Then his voice softened as he handed the mask to Jess. ''We'll have to alternate,'' he told her. ''We have no other choice.'' He bent closer to Jaime, who was breathing erratically, almost in a sort of 'death rattle'. There was a small amount of blood seeping through her head bandage. There would be no chance of bionic repair surgery at whatever hospital they ended up at...but that wasn't what she needed most right now. And Rudy needed cardiac care..._quickly_. ANY hospital would be better than trying to treat them in the back of a damaged plane! He could hear the beginnings of sirens wailing in the distance but - for Michael - they weren't coming fast enough.

''Steve's got swelling in the abdomen; we're looking at surgery,'' Mark informed Michael.

I'll have to find someone to turn him over to when we get there,'' Michael responded. ''It looks like I'll have to re-open Jaime's incision - and I've lost my help.''

''We'll find a cardiologist for Rudy,'' Mark agreed. ''If he's not too far away, we can call for his own doctor, but he'll need immediate care in the meantime.''

''And we'll send Nancy and Em to the ER,'' Michael added, looking over at the two nurses whom he had no one available to help at the moment. ''Can you take Becca so Jess can assist me in surgery?''

''Of course. Michael...how's Jaime?''

''If that ambulance doesn't hurry up, we're going to lose her.'' She was deeply comatose and obviously near death. Michael consoled himself - if only slightly - with the thought that at least Rudy was improving...

* * *

Jaime took her first step into the tunnel...and then another. Her parents still stood silently, watching her - and ready to assist her if she chose to come to them, which it was beginning to appear that she might.

Jaime herself was still undecided...if, that is, she was being allowed to decide. From what she could hear, Becca had stopped wailing and was now only crying softly. Steve was injured...Rudy was injured...from the sound of it, Doctor Corinth was dead. Then, as she took a third (almost involuntary) step into the tunnel and then a fourth...she heard Steve's voice.

''I need you, Sweetheart,'' he was pleading, ''and Becca needs you. Please...don't leave us...''

_Was it enough?!_

- - - - -


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Where was Steve? Why could Jaime hear him (she wondered) while her parents were remaining silent? Was he hurt so badly that - Oh God - he was in the tunnel with her? Or were the fates being kind and trying to help her with what might still just be a 'gateway' after all? Maybe she still had a choice...but if so, _what_ was the right one to make? Should she return to a body that was in such bad shape and unbearable pain? Becca was just a baby; she _needed_ her Mama...maybe just as badly as the need Jaime felt to be embraced once again by her own mother. Maybe even more...

* * *

Mark reached over from his ministrations to Steve long enough to find another blanket - and tactfully covered Doctor Corinth's body.

''Tell those damned ambulances to GET HERE!'' Michael called up to the pilot.

''Almost here, Doctor,'' the pilot called back. ''My co-pilot needs help too!''

There just weren't enough hands! Michael had to decide quickly just who would be going in the first ambulance to arrive - and who could be safely wait for the second (which would hopefully not be far behind). They would just have to cram everyone except the nurses into the first one, he realized as he gave Jaime some oxygen and then passed the only working mask back to Jess for Rudy. ''C'mon, Jaime,'' Michael said urgently. ''At least _try_!'' He turned toward the cockpit. ''How bad is the co-pilot?'' he called.

''Hit his head, but he's conscious. Broken arm,'' the pilot answered. ''And...my leg might need attention but I can wait for now too.''

Which was good, Michael, thought, because they had no other choice. Becca was still crying, but from where Michael sat hunched over Jaime, the infant appeared unhurt - and Mark's exam had confirmed that. Still, she would go in the first ambulance with her father, of course. ''How's Steve?'' he asked.

''Hangin' in there...Doc...'' Steve himself answered weakly.

''Sooner you can get him to surgery, the better,'' Mark responded.

Michael nodded agreement...as the first round of medics _finally_ began flooding the plane. ''Let's take her first,'' Michael instructed, nodding toward Jaime. She was already on a gurney...and so very close to death that he could use a few extra pairs of hands to help with her. (He would, of course, accompany her himself too.) ''Then take the doctor,'' he said, motioning toward Rudy - and the Colonel.'' Jess and Mark would also accompany them, as would Becca. ''I need at least two medics to stay aboard and help my nurses and the pilots until the second ambulance arrives.

''It's here, Doctor,'' a medic affirmed. ''And we're on it,'' he continued, immediately assisting in wheeling Jaime outside.

* * *

Jaime could see and hear everything going on 'behind her' - just as when she had actually 'died' before...and yet her parents still had not spoken a word. If anything, they looked rather sad at the perception that Jaime seemed to be choosing them now - that she'd stepped into the tunnel and taken several more steps. They couldn't discourage her; they weren't allowed to. They also couldn't hold out their arms to invite their daughter toward them. She couldn't know it, but this was indeed a 'gateway' - and the choice was truly Jaime's alone to make.

Then Jaime felt a hand slip into hers. She thought it was Steve, but when she turned to look...it was _Rudy_ standing beside her in the tunnel! ''Let's go,'' he told her softly.

''But Rudy - you can't! Not now! You...you're so needed!''

''And so are you,'' he pointed out. ''I consider you a daughter too - and if you're going, I won't let you go alone...''

* * *

Rudy rolled over and groaned softly as he was lifted onto a stretcher. As almost the same instant, Michael was rewarded with slightly stronger vitals from Jaime as she took what seemed like her first long, voluntary 'drink' of oxygen! She made no sound, but the color slowly began to return to her face. As if sensing this, Becca's cries quieted to short little sniffles and Steve subconsciously pulled the baby closer, cradling her tenderly even through his own pain.

Back in the damaged fuselage, the 'shocky' nurse was finally administered oxygen and began to come around. Another medic tended to the bloody (broken) nose with an ice pack and bandages as the pilots were lifted onto stretchers and loaded into the second ambulance, followed by the two nurses (who were both ambulatory on their own).

In the ambulance, with a full gurney and TWO stretchers, Michael was able to reach all three of his patients as needed...and his white hat grew larger as he tended to all of their needs, seemingly at once. He called ahead to their destination on the radio and arranged for two operating rooms (and an appropriate, well-credentialed surgeon for Steve) as well as a cardiologist for Rudy until his own doctor could make the trip (a little over an hour by car). He also alerted Oscar to the probability of sabotage to the airplane, so it could begin to be looked into. Mark could see that Michael's efficiency, training and decade of practice had all come together (along with Jaime's decision) just when all of it was needed the most.

- - - - -


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Without Rudy or Doctor Corinth to assist him, Michael found Jaime's surgery especially difficult and treacherous. There were no more true 'gateways' (although in actuality, Michael knew nothing about those) but he had to approach one of her problems at a time, starting (of course) with the surgical site. It was, indeed, 'weeping' blood and needed careful attention and repair. He then moved on to her left arm, which at first glance had appeared broken but turned out to be only very badly bruised. She had suffered severe bruising and some slight internal bleeding in the areas where the straps had secured her to the gurneys, but he found that - for the most part - these had repaired themselves. Moving on to her already-damaged bionics, he found that thankfully they had sustained no further injury. The power packs were intact, the new plasticine had held everything in place and her legs required no attention other than a quick (but very thorough) once-over. She would be in considerable pain for a long time...and the road to recovery that she had so joyously, _finally_ headed down would need to be begun all over again. But she was stable and he was gratified to be able to pass that news along to Mark (to give to Steve, who was not yet allowed out of his own bed in the surgical unit).

Jaime would be moved to the ICU, and with any luck, Steve would still be able to keep his promise to her, to be at her side when she woke up. For the time being, Michael made the somewhat difficult decision to keep her in a medically-induced coma, to allow her badly-insulted brain (and the rest of her injuries) some time to heal without movement or interruption.

Steve spent several hours in surgery, under the hands of a surgeon who'd been very carefully chosen by Michael for his credentials _and_ his confidentiality. He'd spent a little time at Rudy's DC Facility a few years prior and thus was aware of the existence of bionics; he would not need to be debriefed or 'warned' by a team of OSI agents about the need to keep things quiet. Steve's liver had been badly lacerated but was able to be carefully repaired without any apparent loss of tissue. Other nearby organs were bruised but if they had bled it was only slightly and no repairs would be required. He would also experience some intense pain but - Steve being Steve - would insist on ignoring it to be with his wife and to help tend to his daughter. When he first opened his eyes after surgery, he found Mark directly by his bed (instead of in a quiet corner across the room) and Mark was holding a sleeping Becca in his arms. In spite of pain that would've made almost anyone wince and call for more painkillers...Steve smiled at the sight of his comfortable (and apparently happy) little girl.

''Jaime...?'' he asked Mark hopefully.

''She's pulling through nicely,'' Mark told him. ''Michael's still working on her - and it'll be awhile - but she's hanging in there, Steve. _Much_ stronger than when she was on the plane already. She'll be in a coma for awhile, but everything looks very, _very_ hopeful.''

''That's...wonderful...'' Steve whispered before giving in to exhaustion and falling back to sleep.

Rudy, too, was already fighting his way back to full consciousness - although he made no insistence at being released or even allowed out of bed. His own cardiologist had arrived right on schedule and was now working alongside the doctor who had kept Rudy stable for that first hour, on a treatment plan for a man who was known to be a difficult patient, once he'd begun to heal even a little bit. It would take longer this time - as it had been his first full-on cardiac arrest, rather than just an 'incident' - but his regular doctor warned the new man that recalcitrance and even cantankerousness could be just around the corner with this beloved but very stubborn patient.

Oscar was still back in Los Angeles, alternating his time between the OSI and NSB Headquarters. Russ was secured at OSI, as it was felt he'd been traumatized enough without being locked in The Hole on top of it all - and since he'd been locked up and had no further contact with Anna, there was no possibility he'd tampered with the plane. Jack Hansen was getting a taste of his own 'Hole' cell, while his possible complicity in all that had happened could be investigated and (hopefully) a conclusion reached. According to the pilot, he'd lost ALL functions in ALL instruments at once and had no way left to stabilize or regain control of the plane. There had been no lightning strike or even turbulence; this had been sabotage, clear and simple...but how? And who had done it?

Jaime was finally moved into her bed in the ICU and - deep in her medically-induced coma - she could _finally_ hear as well as see her parents. They were smiling at her. ''_You made the right choice, Darling_,'' Ann confirmed. ''_I know how difficult it was for you, but your young doctor is an excellent one; he'll ensure you suffer as little discomfort as possible while you recover_.''

''Then...I will recover?'' Jaime asked. ''I'll still be able to walk and talk again - and not have lost everything I've already had to fight for?''

''_There will be difficult times ahead_,'' James explained. ''_You __will__ have to battle your way back...but you are __our__ daughter - and Rudy's too, now - and you'll have the ability to do that. Just be patient with yourself - and even more patient with the people around you, who will do everything they can to help you. You just need to __**let them**__. Accept their help graciously and without argument, and Becca will have her mother back, Steve will have his wife back and - most importantly - you will have __**yourself**__ back_.''

''Promise?'' Jaime asked.

Ann nodded, with her brightest smile. ''_That's a promise_.''

* * *

END OF EPISODE 5 - TBC IN EPISODE 6

- - - - -


End file.
